Hate That I Love You
by wrestlingfreak1196
Summary: I know being in love with your best friend is so cliché' but it's the awful and painful truth. I am in love with my best friend and he has a girlfriend. And I know that they are happy.
1. Chapter 1

I know being in love with your best friend is so cliché' but it's the awful and painful truth. I am in love with my best friend and he has a girlfriend. And I know that they are happy.

"What got you so blue Eve?" I looked up and saw my good friend Natalya.

"Nothing." I gave her a sheepish grin

I've been sitting inside the Divas locker room. Got no match tonight so I figured out I would hang around instead.

"Something's telling me it's not just nothing." She teased as she grabbed her lip gloss and applied it on her lips in front of the dresser.

I snorted ignoring her. There was a knock on the door. I stood up and headed for it.

"Surprise." He said as I realize who it was.

"Mikey!" I shrieked as I threw myself into his arms.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." he laughed as he hugged me.

Yes. Mike Mizanin is my best friend or simply known as the Miz. He hadn't been around lately cause he's traveling promoting WWE and it's causes blah blah blah or if not, he's traveling with his girlfriend Maryse.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled into his tux. He always wears them I don't know why.

"Awww… That's so sweet." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"You've been traveling too much lately." I frowned at him. He did travel too much lately. He traveled more than he did before.

"Well, you know, I'm a busy man." He said smirking

"We didn't hang out much lately either." I pouted.

"Don't worry. We will. Tonight." He said putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yay! So excited! How many days have you got?" I asked hopefully

"I gotta leave tomorrow. Sorry Evie." He said

"You only got one day? Why?" I gave him a pleading look.

"It's the launch of Maryse's clothing line." He answered

I looked away. Of course, Maryse is his first priority. What am I thinking? Of course, she's his girlfriend. I got no right to be jealous.

"Oh…" I said quietly

"Don't worry. I'll spend every remaining time I have here with you." he said lifting my chin with his finger so I could meet his eyes

"Okay." I beamed at him.

"Don't get so sad. It doesn't look good on you." He teased

"Shut up." I playfully shoved him

"I gotta go see Johnny now. He wants to talk about stuff. You know how it is." He said

"Okay. See you later!" I said then he left and I went back to the locker room and closed the door.

Natalya raise her eyebrows at me as I reclaimed my spot on the couch.

"What?" I asked her

"What was that?" she asked cocking her head towards the door

"It was just Mike."

"Just Mike?" she raised her eyebrows higher

"What are you talking about? He's my best friend!" I told her and I am aware that I'm starting to blush

"Are you sure you're just best friends?" she said

"Yeah." I replied giving her an are-you-kidding me look

"You guys act like you're more than that." she said crossing her arms

"Of course he's like a brother to me and besides he has a girlfriend. Maryse? Remember her?" I said mimicking her actions and also crossing my arms over my chest.

"Right. Tell that to the others." She shrugged turning back to the mirror checking her make-up once again.

**xoxoxoxox**

I went back to the hotel earlier than the others cause I don't have anything more to do at the arena and decided to get ready for my night out. I went inside my hotel room and turned the lights on and surveyed the room.

I went over to my bags and pulled my outfit out and laid it out on the bed and decided to take a shower instead so I went inside the bathroom.

I didn't know how long it took me to take a shower but I'm feeling good. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body

I went back inside my room to change. I padded over to my bed about to remove the towel from my body.

"So where are we going again?"

My heart stopped when I heard the voice. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body tighter and spun around. I started breathing normally again when I saw that it was Mike.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you ever knock?" I yelled as I threw him a pillow from the bed

"Since when did you become shy around me Eve?" He said cockily and I shook my head. He was laughing at me.

"Since you come into other people's rooms! How did you even get in here?" I told him

He just shrugged.

"Guessed we're rooming together again." he said

"Right. Next time be considerate to your roommate." I told him grabbing my outfit from the bed and padded over to the bathroom and slammed the door as I hear him laughing on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

I rode with Mike towards to the club.

"Really sucks that you only got one night." I frowned at him.

"At least I'm here, right?" He added smirking, glancing at me.

I can't argue with that. I missed him so much. We never get to see each other that much anymore. He's always away.

We pulled up in front of the club and we got out simultaneously. He casually drapes an arm around my shoulders and I stifle a giggle. He smiled down at me.

"Wow you look great." He whispered in my hair as we walk in.

"Miz!" Dolph Ziggler said. They slapped hands and bumped shoulders. You know, the handshake that men does.

The other superstars look towards their direction.

"Welcome back, man. Haven't seen you in a while!" he greeted Mike as I made my way back towards the Divas.

"Hey Evie." Nattie said handing me a martini.

"Thanks." I took a sip. She nudged me on the shoulder almost spilling my drink. I almost spat it out.

"I saw how you made your entrance here." She teases me. I look at her with questioning eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mike had his arm around you. You look great together Eve. Really." I laughed out loud.

"He's my best friend for heaven's sake Nattie!" I exclaimed as I made my way to some plush couch on the corner.

"Right. As if that's how best friends treat each other. You guys are inseparable every time you're together! You do every single thing together! You even sleep in the same hotel room!" She said dropping down on the couch beside me.

"Well, that's because I can't sleep alone." I just shrugged. Then Nattie became quiet. I looked at her and she had this weird look on her face.

"What now, Nattie?" I groaned.

"Have you ever had sex?" She blurted out as if it was the easiest question in the world. My jaw almost hit the floor.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly anyway, it's loud in here.

She laughed. She IS laughing.

I hit her on the arm.

"Seriously , Nattie?" I grimaced at her but I can't hide the smile off my lips.

"I'm just thinking that you know, it's kinda hard. Sleeping and the same room and not touch each other. I mean….." she looked back to where Mike and the other guys were. "Mike's not that bad to look at all."

I laughed some more.

"Believe me, it's not what you think it is. He has a girlfriend." I said

"But the girlfriend isn't here." Nattie pointed out.

"Well, that's because she asked for her release and she's off doing huge stuff in Hollywood." I pointed out too.

"I'm just saying that it's not just me who notices it." She returned my shrug

I didn't say anything. I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked instead. I rest my case.

"I'm just saying that the way you look at each other. I don't know if it's how he looks at you or how you look at him but just the way you look at each other, there's really something there."

Well, got that dam right. I also wish there's something there. I thought as I head to the bar for shots.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I have been sitting by the bar for as long as I can remember. My head's getting a little heavy and I'm feeling a little bold. Must be the effect of alcohol kicking in. I took a big gulp of air.

"Hey." I felt someone wrap an arm around my waist and whispered near my ear. Even without turning back, I know that it's Mike.

"Hey." I said as he sat down beside me.

"You okay?" He asked concerned as he takes in my full features. I know I look a little flushed.

"Of course. Just a little tired. I think I'm gonna go get a cab and head back to the hotel. Why don't you go back and have some fun with the guys?" I encouraged him and he looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"No I'm coming with you." He said standing up.

"No Mike, really, I'm okay." I told him as he pulled at my elbow standing me up.

He stared at me and took my face in his hands. His palms pressing on the each side of my face.

"Eve. I. Am. Coming. With. You. " He said like I'm a little child. I stared back and knowing that I lost my case, I nodded.

We made our way out and it's cold outside. I shudder. He looked down and frowned at me. He had his arm around me so he must have felt me shiver.

"You cold?" He asked. I nodded

He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. We made our way to the car.

Once inside, thank God it was a little warm. Mike climbed in the Driver's seat beside me.

"Thanks for the jacket." I grinned at him.

"I don't want you getting sick ,Evie" He said as he started the car and drove towards the hotel.

I leant my head on the window and that's the last thing I remembered. The alcohol's dominating my body right now.

When regained consciousness, I am already in my bed in the hotel room. I looked under the covers and I was wearing a pair of Mike's boxers and one of his white shirts.

I sniffed and I realized I wasn't really feeling well. I think I might have caught some cold or a fever. I shiver and pulled the blanket high above my shoulders.

The bathroom door opened. I was facing away from it so I had to look over my shoulder and saw Mike emerge in a pair of sweatpants and he was shirtless. He had a towel around his neck. A playful smile started creeping across my face.

He looked at me and grinned. He approached me and sat by my side on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked touching my hair while I remain laying down. This time I can't lie to him and say that I'm okay so I shook my head.

"I feel like shit." I muttered

He laughed.

"I thought so too. Why did you drink too much alcohol anyway?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I just smiled sheepishly back at him.

"I got carried away, I guess." I told him and he smiled. He brushed a strand of hair from my face. His fingers slightly touched my forehead.

He stopped suddenly then places his palm on my forehead. He repeated the same process with the back of his hand.

"God, Eve. You're scorching hot. You must have a fever." He said as he stood up and headed towards his bags and retrieved a small bag which revealed some antibiotics when he opened it.

"I think I've got something here for fevers and colds." He rummaged through the bag and I just stared at him.

The sight of him makes me smile.

If he only knows how I really feel.

"Why am I in your clothes?" I asked him. He stopped rummaging through his bag and looked up without lifting his head. He was raising one eyebrow and smirking. Damn. He looks so sexy.

"Your bags still had the padlock on. I don't know the code combination." He said as he produces to stabs of medicine.

"Here drink this. This one's for fever and this one's for colds." He fetched me a bottled water from the fridge and strode towards me.

I slowly sat up. Then my headache began. An awful one.

I took the medicine that he gave me and he placed it on the table next to the bed. Mike helped me ease myself back down on the bed. I really feel like shit.

"So where do you want me to sleep? Floor or couch or somewhere?" I looked up and saw him standing gazing around the room with his hands on his hips. We usually have the room with two beds but this time, it wasn't predetermined that he was gonna join me.

"Why don't you climb in bed with me? I'm a little cold." I told him.

I know this may sound odd but we like to cuddle. I mean really. We usually cuddle and that doesn't mean anything.

He climbed beside me and pulled me against him so my back was pressing onto his front. I noticed that He seems hot then I realized that he wasn't wearing any shirt apart from his sweats.

I turned around and rested my head on his chest. He's so warm. I laid my hands on his bare chest to heat them up.

He pulled the blankets up. Wrapping them especially tighter around me. His lips are resting on my head.

This feels so good. I could get used to this.

"What time is it?" I murmur.

"2am" He murmured against my hair.

"What time is your flight?" I asked him

"6am" He said.

"We better get some sleep." I said

"I better get some sleep, YOU better get some rest." He said playfully pinching my nose.

"Night. Mikey." I muttered.

"Night Evie." He whispered and pressed his lips on my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I am relishing this moment. Just being there in his arms. Without any disturbance.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. I hug him tightly knowing that tomorrow morning like the mornings before this one, when I wake up, he won't be there again.


	3. Chapter 3

I stirred slightly. I feel a little cold but I'm pressed against something warm. I snuggle closer to the warmth. I woke and looked up and found Mike staring down at me smiling.

He had an arm around me and his other arm was tucked behind under his head as he leaned onto the pillows. My head was on his chest.

"Hey." He whispered

I smiled.

"Hey." I replied softly

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"A little better but still a little shitty." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"You gotta drink some meds." He said as he sat up, reaching over to the bedside table.

That's when I noticed that he was fully dressed. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt. I then remembered that he has a flight. I looked over at the clock on the wall and it's already 9am.

I glance back at him just as he turned to face me. He looked at me.

"What's with the frown?" he asks handing me a bottled water and the meds.

"I thought you have to be in LA at 6 today?" I asked as I sit up and make no move to take what's in his hands.

"I decided to stay." He shrugged pushing the meds and water into my hands.

I frown deeper.

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're ill, Eve." He gave me an are-you-kidding-me look.

"But I though-" I tried to reason out

"I told Maryse. She understands." He said dismissing my thoughts. "Drink your meds." He encouraged nodding at what's in my hands.

I swallowed the one tablet and drank then swallowed another and drank again. His eyes glued to mine.

"Feel better?"

I nod.

"I ordered room service while you were asleep." He nodded at the wheeled trays by the couch.

"Good. I'm hungry." I smirked at him.

"I thought so." A playful smirk crossing his face as he got out of bed. He pulled one of the trays near the bed.

"I got you some chicken soup." He told me.

I just admire him as he prepares our food. A playful smile tug at my lips. I move towards the edge of the bed so I can sit on the bed and eat.

"Eat well Eve." He said dropping beside me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and started unpacking his own food.

"I have to get ready in a while." I told him

He frowned.

"Why?" he stopped eating and stared at me.

"I have to do a photoshoot." I shrugged and continued eating.

"You're sick Eve." He told me sternly.

"I know but I can't just bail." I told him dropping my spoon and meeting his stare.

"I could call Johnny and tell him you're sick." He said

"No, you don't have to do that. I can still manage." I told him reassuringly.

He is still frowning.

"Okay, I will go with you." He said after a while.

"You don't have to." I shake my head.

"Eve, I stayed to look after you." He said.

I pressed my lips together thinking about his offer.

"Okay." I beamed at him.

Hours later we are riding a SUV provided by WWE on our way to my photoshoot with this known photographer.

We pulled up in front of the studio. Mike was out of the car before I knew it and was at my door before the driver could even get out of the car. Mike helped me out of the car.

"Mike, I may not be feeling well but I'm not injured." I said sarcastically. He just smiled.

"After you, Ms. Torres" He said opening the door of the studio. I snorted and walked in.

Lights had been set up, the backdrops been hung, there are rows and rows of wardrobe.

"There she is. The beautiful Eve Torres." A man with an Italian accent kisses me on both cheeks.

"I'm Matteo, your photographer."

"Oh yes." I gave him a sweet smile.

"This is my friend Mike the Miz." I hooked my arm through one of Mike's as they shake hands.

"Yes, of course. I remember." He nodded politely.

"So let's get you to hair and make-up?" He says. "Hanna!" he calls to one petite girl.

"Oh yes Mr. Matteo?" she dashed to his side.

"Let's get Ms. Torres in hair and make-up shall we?" He claps his hands.

"This way.." she guides us and smile politely which I returned. Well she had her eyes on Mike particularly but I ignored it anyway.

I didn't let Mike's arm go so that I didn't have to leave him behind and vice versa. We were led to a room with a mirror and bright lights and racks and racks of outfits. Oh this is gonna be a long day.

"Please sit here." Hanna said smiling warmly at me. She placed her hands on the back of a make-up chair.

"Thanks." I let Mike's arm go and took my place.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked Mike for one second I thought she was just being polite but when I looked up at the mirror, she's gushing. Her cheeks are burning with the color red.

Looks like someone has an admirer. I can't hide my smile and shook my head.

"Thank you. I was dying for you to ask that." And there goes flirty Mike. I keep my laughter to myself.

"Oh no worries. Would you like anything?" she asked him. The last time I checked, I was the one who's having a photoshoot.

"No. I'm fine. I guess you have to start now?" Mike said nodding at me and he settled for a couch on one side of the room opposite the mirror. People started coming in and out of the room.

It was all a blur. There were several hands touching my hair tending my makeup. I look up at the mirror and glanced at Mike who's behind me lounging on the couch. He was staring at me and suddenly I felt very self-conscious. I gave him a shy smile. He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Here you go." Hanna handed me an outfit and I look up to her smiling face. I returned her smile.

The outfit was a cropped top and leather pants which was ripped down the legs then high heeled stilettos.

"Do you need any help with these?" she asked politely. I shook my head.

"It's okay." I smiled at her and headed for the bathroom at the side of the room.

I was in and out of the bathroom and the dressing room for about the hundredth time. 20 outfits and 400 shots later, I walk back out in my last outfit and Hanna was the only one there.

"Where's everybody?" I asked her

"Outside, helping around." She nodded at the door.

"Oh, and Mike?" I asked. I just realized that I haven't seen him since there were so many people coming in and out of the room.

"He's somewhere out there. Here let me touch you up." She motioned towards the make-up chair.

As I sat there and let her retouch my make-up, I noticed that she was actually really pretty.

"So you and Mike an item?" she asked me raising her eyebrows

"God, no." told her chuckling

She raised an eyebrow at me as if she doesn't believe it.

I sighed.

"Been asked this question sooooo many times already and I always get the same reaction, he's my best friend." I told her.

She smiled and nodded.

"I just thought you're an item because the way you look at each other, it's different." She shrugged putting the compact powder down and fixing my hair.

"It's like you understand each other in just a glance." She continued

"Well, we do." I told her looking up at the mirror 'cause she was standing behind me and I met her stare. She gave me a look of something I don't understand.

"I saw how you look at each other while we were prepping you up. It's just hard to think that's there's nothing going on between you." She shrugged.

I laughed politely. I really don't want to say something about that.

"You're good to go." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I beamed at her. I walk out of the dressing room in an army printed shorts and a black cropped top and army boots.

I reclaimed my spot in front of the camera and made poses as Matteo clicks away. The lights around the set are blinding and I had to fight hard not to squint.

I noticed that Mike was there behind the photographer and some crew leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He looks great in that jeans, button-down shirt and suit jacket on him.

Our eyes met for a brief moment and I cannot tell from the bright lights but I think he's smiling proudly at me.

I made my final poses and went back to the dressing room and put my jeans and tank back on. The door opened and I looked up as I was stuffing things back inside my bag. It was Mike. Hanna was following not far behind.

He's in full grin as he strode towards me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"You did great." He whispered.

I laughed as I wrap my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Really?" I asked playing innocent when we pulled apart still in each other's embrace.

"Yup. Way greater than great. Perfect." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and I giggle as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and grabbed my duffel bag as I grabbed my purse.

We strode out the room and said our goodbyes and thank you's. We strode out and I wave back over my shoulder and I saw Hanna smiling at me and if I knew better, I know that there is something more to that smile than meets the eye.

Back at the hotel room, we started packing our stuff. Mike's going to LA tomorrow as I am flying to another city for a different Live Show.

I frown at the thought that I won't be seeing Mike for a while again. Well, not for a few weeks but still. We never really spend time with each other anymore.

I strode out the bathroom and dumped all my essentials in my hand carrier and zipped it up. I'm in a sweatpants and a tee. I already had my outfit for tomorrow ready on a chair near the bed.

"That's all of it." I said lifting it to the floor before collapsing on the bed.

Mike laughed as he was drying his hair from a shower with a towel. He was seating not far from me on the bed.

"Come on. Bed." He said patting my butt twice.

I let my mouth dropped open as I clutch my butt and turned to him. My eyes wide.

"What?" he asked shrugging .

"How dare you touch my ever fine ass?" I narrowed my eyes at him jokingly.

"I didn't find it that fine." He said pulling a t-shirt over his head and tying the front of his sweatpants.

"Excuse me?!" I said acting offended.

"Well maybe if you let me feel it again, I might change my mind." He smirked smugly.

"Jerk." I pushed him with a pillow.

He grabbed it and pinned me with it across the stomach. I squealed as I fell back on my back and he started poking my sides and I can't stop laughing. He was on top of me and I was wiggling under him trying to break free but he was too strong. I turned side to side as he continued to tickle me.

"So you think I'm a jerk?" He asked

"No, no, I take it back." I said out of breath.

He was resting a firm hand on the pillow on my stomach and he was using his other hand to tickle me. Two can play at this game. I thought.

I reached up and poked him somewhere near the neck and his clavicle. He just brushed it away and continued to poke at my sides. I reached up again and pressed on that area harder and then he tilted his head to try to protect that part. He started laughing. AHA! That's his ticklish spot! I reached up and pressed both sides of his neck with my thumbs and he fell down against me with his full weight on my body.

I can feel his warmth and his face is inches from mine. He stared intently in my eyes. I hold my breath. We got lost on each other's gaze. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it felt like eternity. He leaned in and thinking that he is gonna kiss me, I closed my eyes. Then I felt his breath near my ear.

"Bed." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw that he was grinning like a jackass. He was playing with me.

For a moment I can't breathe. Then I recovered and I sat up and crawled up on the bed and slid under the covers.

"I stand corrected. You are a jerk." I huffed and eased down the covers and lay on my side facing away from him.

I am so mad at him right now. I feel like a total fool. Like a fucking joke.

Why would he make a joke like that? It's not funny at all considering my feelings for him and even if it was otherwise. I tucked both of my hands under my pillow.

The bed shifted under his weight as he climbed under the covers beside me. He pulled me into his arms. I still had my back against him.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He said.

_Well, a little too late for that eh? You already offended me._

I still act deaf.

"Eve. Talk to me. I'm sorry." He apologized again burying his face in my hair and he tightened his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes. I can't stand to be angry at him any longer.

"It wasn't funny." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I know." He lifted his head.

"I am a jerk. I'm sorry." He ran a hand through my hair. His touch made me ache to see him so I turned around in his arms to face him.

"Say that again." I said.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Not that part. Before that." I told him

Then his playful smirk's back.

"I am a jerk." He said

"Much more better." I smiled as I rest my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I inhaled his scent. He kissed me on the forehead and once I again, I fall asleep in my best friend's arms dreaming everything I wish us to be.


	4. Chapter 4

It's funny being in a hotel room without Mike again. We were just hours apart and I miss him already so bad. I hope he's having a great time with Maryse.

I exhaled remembering the painful goodbye we exchanged at the airport. Well, for me it was painful.

"Bye Evie. I will see you in a few weeks." He said handing me my luggage that he was carrying for me.

"Bye." I whispered looking anywhere but him.

"Hey, " he lifted my chin to make my eyes meet his. "I will call you."

I nodded. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. He stared at my face one last time and gave my hand one last squeeze before heading to the departure area. He looked back and gave me a wave. I offered him a lazy smile and a small wave.

I watch him disappear through the sliding doors. Then before I knew it, my flight to New York was being called.

"Shit" I muttered as I scramble towards the departure area.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Now. I'm sitting here. All alone. In this empty bar in this hotel. Everybody else was out somewhere partying or hell knows what they're doing.

I ate dinner in my hotel room. I was a little bored so I went down here and looked around a bit and that's how I found this bar.

This bar's really quiet more like a pub. Nobody's really here except the two old men a couple of booths away.

I figured out that this was what I need. A little booze of alcohol and solitude.

I was really sad to see Mike go. He was off to the other side of the country. I miss him so bad it hurts but knowing that he's with the girl, who he really loves and has every right to call him hers, takes the emotional pain to whole 'nother level.

I thought about my feelings about him. Maybe I'm just confused. Maybe I'm just putting meaning to something that's not relevant at all. Maybe I'm infatuating on Mike.

I never noticed this before. Just recently, I'm getting these certain feelings and this attraction to Mike sparked. We've been best friends for over quite a number of years even wayyyy before we both got into WWE.

It was never there before or was it?

We always did everything together and we never left each other's sides. He was always like a brother to me and I was like a sister to him but I never felt this way before not until he started dating Maryse and they really got serious about each other.

Maybe I'm just scared to lose my best friend or is that really the reason?

Perhaps my feelings should be better off kept and hidden forever and it will just go away. Hopefully.

Fuck this life.

2 glasses of martini and 2 shots of tequila later, I'm still here on this stool and with the bartender who's continuously wiping down the counter over and over again, I'm not feeling the effects of alcohol at all.

"Whoa. Look what we have here."

I look beside me and sitting there facing me, was the oh so dashing and sexy Cody Rhodes. Okay I just exaggerated the description cause that's how the other divas describe him.

I heard he was one of 'THOSE' guys. Sleep with a girl then they're done just like that.

I never liked this guy because he is just so cocky and smug in all aspects and I never thought that we would somehow deal with each other someday but I admit he's not that bad to look at either.

My eyes ran over his body briefly. He was wearing a button-down shirt with the sleeves pushed up his elbows and jeans. He looks kinda hot.

He did a slight inspection of me with his eyes too. I saw his eyes flicker down my body and over to the hem of my short dress revealing a great amount of skin. I crossed my legs self-consciously. A slow sexy smile tugged at his lips as his eyes skimmed their way up to my eyes.

I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"Your boyfriend made a mistake leaving you all by yourself." Cody said gazing at my eyes intensely.

Instantly, I know who he's talking about.

"He's not my boyfriend." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah? That's not what I heard." He shrugged.

"People say a lot of things, Cody." I told him smirking and raising an eyebrow at him.

He pressed his lips into a thin line. After a moment,

"Well anyway, since he's not your boyfriend, can I buy you a drink?" He asked

"Wow. Since when did you take things slow with a girl?" I mocked

"Well, since I knew that you're not taken and I could always make an exception." He said eyeing me cockily

"Oh, so I get a special treatment then?" I laughed sarcastically

"If that's what you call it then, yes." He said leaning an elbow on the counter. A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"How am I different?" I furrowed my eyebrows my smile not leaving my lips.

"In so many ways. Now, may I buy you a drink?" he asked again

I was about to say no cause I don't wanna be added in his list of hoes.

I thought about it for a while. What could hurt with one drink? I asked myself

I shrugged.

"Do I have any other option?" I told him. A grin of success appeared on his pretty face.

He bought me a couple of Jello shots as he settles for vodka.

"So where was Mike again?" He asked

"In LA with Maryse." I answered

"Ohhhhh… the girlfriend needs to take him back for now eh?" He cocked his head to one side

I know what's going through his mind.

"We're not fooling around behind her back, Rhodes." I glared at him. Really, not all people are whore-sing around like him.

"So the rumors aren't true then?" He asked

"What rumors?" I asked irritably

"That you're sleeping with him?" He says

"Literally, yes. In the way that you're thinking, no." I replied equally smugly

Wow so this is what Natalya's been saying. Pathetic how people things can twist up stories and give it a whole another meaning. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Cody and he was cocking an eyebrow like he's expecting more.

"He's my best friend, okay? We sleep in the same room, So what?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly

A slow smile started creeping across his face.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Easy, Eve." He said as I down my eighth shot.

We talked for a while then flirted then talked then flirted then talked again. This guy's ain't so bad at all. I thought.

We continued chatting and talking and a little flirting until I was feeling a little exhausted. Then I told him that I'm going up and he offered me to walk me back to my room.

We stopped by my door as I pulled my keycard.

"You know what? You ain't so bad at all." I smirked at him.

"Oh. Thank you for that compliment madam." He mimicked a bow

I laughed.

"No, really Cody, I did have a great time." I said genuinely this time, my smile softening.

"So did I, Eve." He said with equal sincerity in his voice.

He leaned in and I thought he was gonna kiss me which he did but on the cheek. Wow, this is really progress for Cody Rhodes. Being a gentle man isn't usually his thing.

I opened the door and the emptiness and loneliness of my room greeted me. I realized that I needed this too. Company. Cody seems like good company.

I turned back at him just as he was retreating down the hall towards the elevators.

"Hey Cody," I called. He lifted his head to my direction.

"Do you wanna uhhhmmm come in?"

I'm not sure what the right words to say cause I don't usually invite a guy inside my room except Mike.

"You missed my company already madam?" He asked smirking

"Oh, I love your company, sir." I replied sarcastically. He just stared at me smiling.

"You coming or not?" I asked

"Of course I am." He said making his way towards me.

I walked in the dark room leaving the door for him to close and placed my key card in its holder by the door and the all the lights went on. Thank God this room was a lot bigger than the last hotel in Chicago.

I walked into a small living room where there is a plasma TV and some couches and sofa chairs. There's a narrow hallway towards the left of the room which leads to the bedroom area.

I tossed my clutch on the couch and took my heels off cause my feet are starting to friggin' ache..

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked

Not waiting for his answer, I went to the small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer and opened it with the bottle opener attached on the door of the fridge. I turned around and my breath was caught up in my throat.

Cody was right behind me. He is unbelievably close. Standing too close that I almost bumped into him when I turned around. I can feel the warmth of his body. I can smell his cologne and showergel.

I leaned back a little to stare up at him but my bare feet are planted on the ground.

I looked up into his eyes. They are intense. There was something in his eyes that I can't read.

Desire? Lust? Attraction? Or all of the above?

Then I felt the alcohol finally kicking in. My head is getting dizzy. My thoughts are all fuzzy.

And I can't fucking move. It's like his stare glued me to the floor.

The only thing that's between us is the bottle which I'm holding. I can't stop staring up at his eyes.

"I think that's enough drinking for now." He said. His voice so low while taking the bottle from my hands.

He took a swift chug from the bottle without taking his eyes off mine. My eyes trailed down his throat as he swallowed. It was so…..sexy.

He reached over my shoulder and put the bottle on top of the mini fridge engulfing me in his warmth briefly.

He leaned back and looked back down to my eyes. His eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips then up again to my eyes.

The moment was so intense that I can't hear anything but my heavy breathing.

He laid a hand lightly on my hip and lifted my chin up with his index finger. He leaned in slowly and gently touching his lips on mine. He pulled away and stared in my eyes again.

It's like he's giving me a moment to push him away or stop him.

I can't move. I don't know why.

He leaned in again and pressed his lips on mine harder and this time he didn't pull back. He molded my mouth with his. Oh my God. This guy knows how to kiss. I could melt right now. So much intensity this man is giving me, I can barely handle it.

It took me a moment to respond.

My hands traveled from where they rest at my sides up to his chest sliding around his neck pulling him down to me with much force and his right arm encircled my waist fully as his left hand traveled up my spine and grasped the back of my neck to deepen the kiss .

This is such a turn-on.

Oh my God. When did I last have sex? Few months before? A year? I can't remember as my body responds to this man's desire.

When did I last feel this? Like I'm really into it?

He bit my lower lip and I gasped and our tongues met. He moaned and I did too in response.

He pushed me up against the wall of the narrow hallway leading to the bedroom area pinning me with his hips. God I can feel him through his pants.

I push his face down on mine with more force and kiss him harder. Our tongues still dueling and no one's winning. His hands move down to the hem of my short dress resting on behind my thighs. They hitch higher and higher and it leaves a tingling sensation that travels up to my groin.

I arched my back pressing myself onto him as his thumb grazes against my crotch. He cupped my behind. I moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss but did not pull away.

"I think you have too many clothes on." He smirked sexily against my lips

"What are you gonna do about it?" I murmured against his lips.

Wow, I suddenly felt bold.

He gave my behind a squeeze and I squeal a little. He removed his hands from my behind under my dress and skimmed them from my waist up to my side until he reached the upper side of my back where the zipper of my dress is.

He starts trailing kisses across my jaw and down the side of my neck. My hands slide up to his hair and my fingers fisted in them as I clutch him to me.

He is planting kisses across my clavicle and he started zipping my dress down oh so deliciously slow. I tilt my head back as he trails kisses up my throat to my jaw to give him better access. He kissed me briefly but he kept his lips pressed on mine and I can feel him smile against my lips then hooked his thumbs through the straps of my dress and pulls it off my shoulder.

His thumb runs gently across my skin from my shoulder and down my upper arms leaving electric shocks throughout my body.

I shivered as my dress drops down into a pool down at my feet.

Good thing I wore some of my new underwear. A lacy black bra and a lacy black thong.

"Mmmmm.." He stepped back to gaze at me. A slow contented grin stretching across his face.

He pressed his index finger on my lips. I gasped. He inserted his finger inside my mouth slightly caressing my tongue then he trails it down my jaw and down along my neck, I closed my eyes at the contact. He continued down to the base of my throat, passing between my breasts, down my stomach, dipping slightly into my navel and stopping on top of my panties. He traces the hemline of it running his finger across my hips.

My breath hitches.

"Hmmm… I like this." He says as I opened my eyes and saw him studying me.

I gave him a smirk.

Now, it's my turn.

I pushed him against the opposite side of the narrow hallway. I pushed him against the wall pinning him with my hips as what he did to me earlier.

I pulled his head down and kissed him hard pushing my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and I did too.

"Wow, you're good." He admires when I pulled away and as I'm pressing my forehead against his, still cradling the back of his head in my hand as my other hand feels his chest, arms, and everywhere

"You were having doubts with me?" I raised an eyebrow at him and then pouted.

"Not now and stop pouting, it looks so sexy." He murmurs against my lips before he kisses me hard.

He slides his palm over the thin material of my panties, cupping me through my panties. I grasped him by the arms to keep myself from crumbling to the floor due to the pleasure that he's giving me. He's trailing kisses down my neck and he started rubbing me in circles and the effect on my body is mind-blowing. I let out a shaky breath.

My whole body is electrified under his touch. I forgot when the last time I felt like this. I never had a craving for sex this bad before. Not like this.

He drove the kiss deeper than it already is. I tried kissing him back with every ounce of strength that I have. My hands slid under his shirt and I ran my fingers over his hard abs. He moans in my mouth.

I trailed kisses down his neck, biting it gently and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Leaving kisses after each button is opened. I continued down until I was kneeling down in front him.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled it out the hoops and off his jeans. I unbuttoned the top button leaving it that way.

He looks down at me seductively. I planted a lingering kiss on top of the waistband of his jeans. I stood up and kissed him briefly before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom area.

The only thing that separates the bedroom and the living room is the narrow hallway. No door.

When we reached the bedroom area while letting his hand go, I stopped suddenly. The view New York is breathtaking through the full length windows that line along one side of the room. You can see everything from up here.

The room was dark except for the nightlight above the headboard of the bed but the moon is shining brightly and it illuminates the rest of the room bathing it with pale moonbeam.

I took a few steps towards the windows and near the bed.

I am standing at the foot of the bed still drinking in the view before me. For a couple of minutes, I just stood there in nothing but in my underwear, my hair is like a blanket falling past my shoulders around me, staring out the windows. The moonlight hitting my face as I stand there longer. Like my very own spotlight.

Wow. How romantic can this be?

Cliché' huh?

I looked back to Cody and he was at the end of the hallway, leaning at the entryway of the bedroom. His shirt is unbuttoned but he still has it on. His arms crossed across his slightly bare chest and he's smiling at me. Really smiling at me. Not the cocky or the smug smile he always gives. Like he's appreciating what's in front of him.

He made his way graciously towards me. He came up behind me and laid his hands on my hips joining me in my spotlight that the moonlight provided.

"You just don't know how beautiful you look right now." He whispered in my ear and it leaves a knot in my stomach. He wraps an arm around my abdomen. I inhaled sharply.

He kissed me under the earlobe and he started planting small kisses down along the bare skin of my neck and shoulder. His right hand skims down the inside of my right thigh. I gasped.

I turned around and looked up at him and for the very first time. I started seeing him differently. I realized why I'm doing this with this guy. It's because I want to and I'm also attracted to him in one way or another and somehow, I also want to do this regardless of his reputation.

He looks down at me with gentle eyes. He runs thumb across my cheek. He lifts my chin and pressed his lips onto mine gently. This time there's no surge of urgency or anything. It's just soft, sweet, and slow. We just took our time and got lost in the moment.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders skimming my hands on his chest and shoulders. He pulls me by the waist and grasped me by my nape pressing me against him. Skin to skin. I can feel his body heat directly from his bare body.

We broke apart gasping for air but we never let each other go. My hands rested on his chest and his arms are wrapped around my waist. I'm pulled up against him. My forehead's on his as we try to catch our breaths.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

I looked up at him at him. Confusion painted all over my face. Now he's asking me?

I pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. I teased his tongue with mine and he moaned.

"Would that answer it?" I asked

He smiled and kissed me again. I fumbled with his zipper and zipped it down. I tug at his waistband. I had to break the kiss to pull his pants down the floor. He stepped out of it leaving his boxers on.

I pushed him by the shoulders to make him sit on the bed. He plopped down and I smiled down at him.

"Good, you know how to follow instructions." I said

"Not always." He murmurs and pulls me by the waist and pressing his lips onto my stomach. My fingers automatically played with his hair on the back of his head as he plants soft kisses against my abdomen.

He looked up at me still planting kisses on me and I looked down at him and bit my lower lip for it was really such a turn-on. His hands cupped my behind and he pushed me against him.

He started nibbling and gently biting on my skin.

"Ooohhhh… That feels so good.." I arched my back pushing myself against him

He dipped his tongue into my navel and that did it. I pushed him down on the bed and climbing on top of him and straddling him.

I kissed him rough and hard. He responds to it. Our tongues' battling for dominance. I can feel his erection between my legs. I rub myself on him.

He flipped us over so he was lying on top of me. He spread my legs with his. His erection pressing onto my crotch. My legs wrapped around his waist.

My waist started moving in circles rubbing myself on him. He grunted as he did the same. He rubbed his erection which is bulging through his boxers against me. My hands around the back of his head pulling at the hairs.

"Ahh…" I hissed as he started picking up space and rubbing his bulge on my panty-covered clit a little harder and faster

I can feel myself building. I moaned in his mouth then he stops. Before I knew it, he slips his hands beneath my back and unclasps my bra and discards it to the side. He hooked his thumbs on both sides of the waistband of my panties located at my hips and in one swift move, he pulls it down. I'm lying above the covers naked before this man.

He was standing at the edge of the bed. He pulled his boxers down. I swallowed hard.

God he's huge.

I don't know if I'll be able to accommodate his length. I haven't had sex in over a year but good thing I never stopped on contraceptives.

He climbed back beside me and kissed me while his hand cups my breast, pulling and pinching my nipple. I moaned.

He skims his hand down my abdomen to my clit rubbing it in circles and I moaned louder this time but his mouth is still on mine and his tongue is still inside my mouth.

He slips a finger in me, my breath hitches.

"You're deliciously ripe, Eve." He whispered on my lips

I just moaned as he slips another finger inside. I threw my head back and arched my back moaning and whimpering.

He moved between my legs and places a long lingering kiss on both of my inner thighs before taking me into his mouth.

Fuck that feels good.

I almost screamed. I grunted instead.

He started circling his tongue around me and thrusting his fingers in and out of me.

"Aaaaahhhhhh….." I moaned in pleasure as I fist my hands on the covers arching my back.

He climbed back on top of me and pushed his fingers into my mouth.

"Suck it, baby." He said kissing my neck

I did. I tasted myself on his fingers and I tasted good on his fingers. He pulled his finger out of my mouth and leaned down to kiss me pushing his tongue in my mouth.

He moaned.

"You taste soooo good." He says against my lips

"Please." I murmured against his mouth

"Hmmm?" He murmured back still kissing me

"Now." I whispered

He stares at me and nods. He positions his erection at the entrance of my slippery folds. My breath hitches.

He places both of his hands beside my head. He shifted so he's resting on his elbows and his body is on top of mine, pressing me down onto the mattress.

He leans down and kisses me then he slams into me hard.

"Argh!" I groan as I felt pain but it was replaced by pleasure

God. He is Huge.

He pushed deeper and I grip his arms hard. My fingers digging into his skin.

"You are so tight." He kissed my collar bone.

He stayed inside me for a while and let me adjust around him. He pulled out of me and entered me again. Slowly this time.

He began easing his way in and out of me. I slipped my arms around his neck, cradling his head to me. I can feel his breath on my neck as he start to put soft kisses against my skin.

I can feel myself building. This time he doesn't stop the pleasure he's inflicting me. I moaned and arched my back, pressing myself against him.

He kissed me on the lips.

"Come for me, Eve." He whispers in my ear

I grip his arms harder. I shut my eyes as I near my climax.

"Open your eyes, I wanna see you." he said moving a strand of hair from face

I did as I'm told and saw his blue eyes on mine. We stared at each other as we both find our release.

He collapses beside me pulling me into his arms as he buries his face into my neck.

"God baby, you were amazing." He plants a kiss on my shoulder and pulls away as he rest his head on the pillows and stares at me

"So were you." I replied as I ran a hand through his hair

We got under the covers and he held me as we drifted asleep under the pale moonbeam.

An hour or so later still dark, I woke up with someone running a hand up and down my bare back. I look up and see the blue eyes of Cody Rhodes staring down at me.

My head was on his chest. A lot of girls would kill to be in my place right now. I just realized that.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers as he pressed his lips on my hair.

"Why are you still up?" I asked

"I want to see you sleep." He says

I frowned.

"Go back to sleep." He urges as he gathers me again in his arms.

I closed my eyes and surrendered to the exhaustion. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of a man other than Mike.


	5. Chapter 5

I squinted a little as the sun's rays hit my closed eyelids irritatingly. I opened my eyes and saw that I forgot to close the blinds last night.

Goodmorning, New York. The view was spectacular but my head is starting to pound. I placed a hand on my forehead and shut my eyes willing for it to stop.

I reached for my bedside table for my phone to see what time it is. It's not there.

Shit. My phone. In my clutch. On the couch.

I inwardly groan as I tried to stir and sit up but I was surprised that I was being restrained by a strong arm around my waist.

I laid flat on my back and looked over to the other side and there he was. Cody Rhodes. Looking cute as ever with his eyes closed sleeping peacefully.

Oh shit. Don't tell me….

I looked under the covers.

Yup, we did. Fuck.

Memories of last night filled my mind.

I groaned to myself.

_Really, Eve? Since when did you do one-night-stands out of highschool?_

Another proof that I really am wasted last night.

I tried sitting up but he stirred and I froze for a moment, hoping that he won't open his eyes. Thank god he didn't.

I tried again but he groaned and tightened his grip around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I froze again.

I really need to use the bathroom and I have to be in the arena by 3pm.

I tried for the third time and I was able to scramble out of the covers and out of his grasp without waking him up.

I looked back down at him and he looks like a sex God. Lying on his stomach with his arm stretched out on the space where I scrambled from, his muscles are firm and he has the perfect tan. Everything a girl could ever ask waking up next to.

Before I knew it, I was smiling.

What the fuck is wrong with me. I quickly wiped the smile off my face and dashed to the bathroom. I checked the time and it was a little after 2:00 in the afternoon. Shit, I'm gonna be late.

I hastily brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower.

_Ah that feels so good._

I thought as the hot water from the shower run down my back. I gathered my hair in a lose ponytail and moved it over my shoulder to my front.

I gasped when I felt a strong pair of hands slid around my waist and firm arms wrapped around my body gently. I felt someone drop a kiss on my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder and it was Cody.

"Goodmorning." He murmured against my skin

Oh hell no. We are NOT doing this again.

"Cody we can't-" I tried reasoning out as I turn around but he silenced me with a kiss.

He gave me the same intensity last night but his kisses were soft and slow and sweet. I'm doing the best I can to resist him. He broke the kiss with his forehead against mine, leaving me breathless.

I feel helpless under his touch and it's like he has a spell casted on me.

"Cody, I'm not sure about this." I shut my eyes and I felt him plant a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Right, neither am I." he answers kissing me again passionately and this time I respond.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

I walk out to the room with a towel wrapped around my body. I went over to my suitcases and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a tank top and a pair of high-cut Converse.

I left Cody in shower. I can't believe what happened in there. Like last night, I turned into a marshmallow again. Softening under his touch.

Maybe because the sex was great?

I don't know. He seems like good company and all but I don't know.

I'm unattached, I know and I shouldn't be really making a big fuss about this damn feelings but I still have this uncertain feelings for Mike.

I put my underwear on.

Speaking of Mike, I miss him. I will call him later.

Anyway, I haven't thought of Mike the whole while I was with Cody. _He keeps my mind off stressful stuff with what? Appeal? Sex?_

_Okay, I'm just overthinking stuff._

I thought as I pulled my jeans on. I spread some lotion on my arms and over my neck and on my stomach and on my lower back.

Cody walked out of the bathroom in nothing but in his pair of jeans last night. He stopped and glanced at me. He gave me a naughty smile.

I'm just in my jeans and my bra.

"Like the view?" I said while still rubbing the lotion on my arms.

"Very much." He nodded as he padded towards me and drops a kiss on my cheek. Then he went to pick his shirt up and shrugged it on.

He walks back toward me and wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in and I put a hand on his chest to restrain him.

"No, you have to go cause if you don't, you and I will be late. All superstars should be in the arena by 3, remember?" I raised my eyebrows at him

"Yeah, I know." He answered

"You can let go of me now." I urged him. He acted like he was thinking about it for a while then he plants a swift kiss on my mouth and releases me.

He continued getting dress as I spray some perfume on me.

"Cody, listen." I started as I turn to face him.

"No one needs to know about this." I told him with a hand on my hip

"About what?" he asked raising an eyebrow buttoning his shirt.

"Don't play dumb Cody. You know what I'm exactly talking about." I told him dropping my hands in frustration

"Right. Right. I know." He said chuckling. "Okay. Works for me." he shrugs

"Good." I said as I shrug my tank on.

"I'm going." I told him as I stuff my things into my duffel bag

"Me too." He said standing up.

We went out the door the same time and I closed the door behind me as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later." He says as he kisses my cheek and headed down the hall.

I sighed.

_What the hell was that?_

I asked myself referring to everything including what happened last night.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I made my way to the catering and saw that some of the Divas were there. I approached them. They were laughing and chatting.

"Hey Eve, you missed the party last night." Alicia said

If only they knew what I was doing last night and who I was doing it with. I sat down beside her.

"Yeah. Where were you? You went AWOL after we arrived! You just disappeared!" Kelly said

"Sorry, guys. Was a little tired. I just wanted to settle in and crash." I told them

"Well, Mike's not here that's why she isn't the mood to do anything." Natalya teased.

"Hi Nattie." I disregarded her comment and smiled.

"Hey, I heard they were looking for a Diva to pair with Mr. Dashing to tour and do interviews around New York tomorrow." Kelly gossiped

"God, I would do anything for it to be me." Alicia sighed

Knowing that they are referring to the man who I was with last night, I rolled my eyes.

I snorted. They all turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked

"Don't you dare lie and say that you don't find him hot and cute and sexy." Natalya questions

"Fine, he's goodlooking but I don't know. I just never had the hots for him." I shrugged as I check through my phone.

There was a message from Mike.

"I'm going and I'm gonna get something to eat." I told them as I stood up and approached the buffet table.

I got a paper plate and started fixing myself a sandwich. I stopped for a while and checked the message Mike sent.

_Hey. Did you land safely? Or do I have to go find you somewhere in Africa? Hope you're having a great time! –Mike_

I texted a quick reply.

_Yes. I am now having a party with some elephants in some dessert. – Eve_

I smile as I slip my phone in my back pocket and continued fixing a sandwich.

Someone came up behind me and placed a light hand on my lower back.

"Had fun last night?" a familiar voice said from behind.

I looked up and saw that it was Cody. He stood beside me. He was fixing himself something to eat too.

I looked around and made sure no one's in earshot. I can't afford anybody hearing this.

"Shut up. What is wrong with you?" I elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

He laughed as he rubs his ribs.

"That hurt." He said

"Good." I said reaching for some dressing.

"I told you, tell someone and I'm gonna fuckin kill you. You hear me?" I looked at him

"Wow. You're blackmailing me now." He chuckled as he reached for some green stuff.

"Yeah. I was also looking for you cause Johnny told me to tell you that you and me are going around tomorrow doing interviews and such around town." He said licking his thumb for he got some salad dressing on it

"Oh yippee.. Should I be happy now?" I rolled my eyes

"Well, that's for you to decide on." He winks at me and walks away.

I shook my head as I grab my water bottle and plate and head back to the Divas.

"Uhhhhhmmm. What was that?" Kelly said

"Nothing. It was Cody being Cody." I sat down

"Was he hitting on you?" Nattie asks

"Think so…" I shrug as I started eating

"Well that was a long conversation for someone who isn't interested." Alicia said

"He just told me that I was touring with him around New York tomorrow." I shrugged

"What?!" they all said at the same time

"Hey guys. What's cooking?" Layla said as she joined the group

"Guess who's touring tomorrow with Mr. Dashing?" Nattie said

Kelly was pointing at me.

"Oh it was you?" Layla said eyes wide

"I guess so." I replied completely weirded out with their reactions

"I heard he handpicked the diva who he's touring with." Layla added

"No shit?" Kelly asked

Layla nodded.

"Looks like someone has an admirer." Nattie said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the couch resting my injured ankle on the coffee table staring at Raw's replay on TV. It's Tuesday morning and we're still in New York. We'll be staying here for a week. I think?

I lounge on the couch sipping my morning coffee. I rest my head on the back of the couch and continue to watch the replay keeping in mind the things I should do in a match next time.

I hurt my ankle last night during my match with Beth. Damn, I love that woman but she's strong! Really really really strong! I had a bad landing when she slammed me and my ankle was kinda caught on the ropes and also when I lunged myself from the top rope at her. I wince as I move it.

Good thing is, I won and this match was to determine the no.1 contender for the Divas championship is. I smiled knowing that my journey to my third reign is quite nearing to an end.

There was a knock on the door and I headed for it. Actually, limping towards it to be specific.

I opened it and there standing in his jeans and a simple black vneck shirt is Cody Rhodes.

"You ready?" he asked a slow smile invading his perfect mouth as soon as our eyes met his hands tucked in his front jean pockets

If you're wondering, today is the day that I'm supposed to tour around New York with this guy right here. It's 8:00 and I wouldn't get up this early for nothing.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my stuff." I said as I head back to my room and grabbed my purse and my phone.

I stepped out to the hall in my skinny jeans, tank top, cardigan, and high-cut Chucks. Cody made a quick assessment of me with his eyes.

"You look nice, as always." He says as he kisses my hair

I just stared at him and headed for the elevators. For a few moments we just stood there inside the elevator. I had my arms crossed in front of my chest and he had his tucked in front of his jean pockets.

I looked up and caught him staring down at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him

"Nothing." He said smirking then looking ahead to the closed elevator doors.

I just shook my head and we continued our painfully silenced journey down to the lobby of the hotel.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we head out the front doors of the hotel about to climb into the SUV. He nodded at my ankle.

"Yeah. I'm still alive. That's what matters." I told him sarcastically.

"You and your smart mouth, Ms. Torres." He chuckled as he climbed in beside me at the back of the black SUV.

We made our tour around New York doing radio interviews, tv appearances, stopping outside and snapping photos and signing autographs with random fans we happen to pass by, and appearing in different causes WWE supports. Our day went by like that.

The last thing in our list was an hour of signing at Comic Con. We were sitting in the car heading to the venue and we were both sipping coffee that we asked our driver to get us from Starbucks to sustain a little energy for the signing.

We were running a little late cause the traffic was awful and it's almost 6 in the evening. It's when people are coming home from work.

The driver was stepping on it but some douche cut in front of us causing the driver to slam on the breaks and my coffee was thrown all over Cody's shirt.

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, everybody okay back there?" the driver said looking at the rearview

"Yeah. No harm." Cody assured him

"Shit, Cody I'm sorry." I apologized automatically wiping his shirt with my bare hands.

I know it wouldn't help a bit but it's like a reflex.

"It's okay Eve." He said smiling

"No, really. Shit." I rummaged in my purse trying to find my pack of tissue when I looked back to Cody, he was taking his shirt off.

"Uhhhh…. What are you doing?" I asked him as if he was crazy

"Changing. What do you think I'm doing?" he replied smirking smugly

He reached behind to the other seats behind us and retrieved a duffel bag. I swallowed as I watch his muscles flex and relax.

I remembered the last time I saw him like this in my bedroom. What am I thinking?

"You know, if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

It took me a minute to snap back to reality and realize that his blue eyes were staring right into my green ones. He's smirking at me.

"You're unbelievable." I groaned

"I've been told." He shrugged as he lounge back in his seat.

We arrived at the venue and Cody was out of the car before me. He waited for me and held a hand out for me. I took it and I placed my bad ankle first on the ground first and I lost my balance because my fucked-up ankle can't support my weight.

I closed my eyes waiting for my head to hit the concrete and die right then but it never happened.

I opened my eyes and Cody's blue eyes bore into mine. I was in his arms in this awkward position where I was lying in his arms but he was holding me.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked again

"You caught me right? Guess I am then." I answered snobbishly

"You gotta be more careful." he places a kiss on my cheek and grins as he smiles and help me regain my balance

He remained by my side all throughout the signing. Holding my hand. Letting me rest my weight against him.

I'm starting to feel guilty I'm being such a bitch to him all throughout this day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hours later we were walking out the venue of Comic Con signing and it lasted waaaay past it was supposed to. It was for 3 and a half friggin' hours!

My body is freakin' beat. I just need my bed right now.

I stood out there in the cold night air of New York and I shiver. We were waiting for the driver to bring the car out front.

Cody looked down at me his eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"I'm fine." I answered him looking away .

I know I've been a big biyatch to him all day but it's just that I'm scared that I might lead him on with the way I act.

The wind blows again and I shiver.

"Hey, come here." He said holding his arm out to me.

I hesitated and looked up to him first. He nodded and smiled encouragingly.

I stepped beside him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. That feels better.

"Feel better?" he asked looking down at me while rubbing my upper arm. I nodded.

The car pulled up in front of us. He went ahead of me to open the door then he motioned for me to come and what do you expect?

I tripped on my friggin ankle. I fell to the ground and pain shoots through my bad ankle.

"Fuck." I muttered as I clutch my ankle

"Shit, Eve!" Cody was beside me in a heartbeat. He knelt down beside me. The driver was not far behind.

I was really close to tears cause the pain was unbearable. I might have worsened my ankle.

"Here let me see." He said laying a hand on my bad ankle.

"Does it hurt? Do you wanna go to the hospital?" he said moving a strand of hair from my face.

I shook my head. It might hurt a lot but I'm sure it's nothing serious. I just had a bad sprain and now, I might have a worse sprain but I'll live with little ice and rest.

"Nothing you can't handle?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Help me up." I told him

"No, I'm gonna carry you." he said. Before I could protest, he scooped me up in his arms.

"Let's go." He said to the driver

We got settled in the car and headed to the hotel.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked taking my leg and resting my bad ankle on his lap.

"The doc said I shouldn't be resting weight on it for a few days." I said

"Then you shouldn't." Cody gave me a look

"I have a job to attend to Cody." I told him returning his look

"Not when you're not well." He told me massaging my bad ankle gently

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the headrest of my seat.

"Feels good?" he asked smirking

"Mmmhmm." I answered nodding slowly.

My phone started ringing. It was Mike. I looked at Cody. Should I answer it now? I should or else Mike would think I was caught in a fire or something.

"Hey Michael." A smile tug across my lips as I look out the window

"Hey Evie, how are you? How's the ankle doing?" he said

I texted Mike about my ankle injury last night.

"It's not any good but I'm still alive and kicking! Well at least with one leg." I giggled

"Maybe you should get that ankle checked."

"I already did. The trainer said it was just some bad sprain." I told him looking over at Cody who avoided my eyes for some reason

"Well, it's great to hear that it's nothing serious." He says on the other line

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey I gotta go. I'm still in this event doing an appearance with Maryse. She'll kill me if she knew I had gone." He said hastily

"Okay. Tell her I said hi." I said chuckling

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Bye, take care, love you."

"Buh-bye, I love you too." I replied

I sighed as I let my phone slip from my hands onto my lap.

"Mike?" Cody asked

I nodded and I stared at him for a while and he stared back at me. What is it with this man? I feel so drawn.

He smiled and I found myself smiling back.

"We're here." He said lightly setting my foot down.

He got out and I scoot over to get out of the car. I set my foot down on the ground and I wince at the pain at my ankle.

"Still hurt?" he asked with his hand on my elbow

I didn't have time to answer, he scooped me up in his arms and made his way towards the doors. I buried my face in his neck to keep myself from embarrassment from all the people in the lobby.

We rode the elevator up to my floor and once again we are given solitude in these four walls of this elevator. I looked up at him and he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry, I was such a bitch to you today." I whispered

"It's okay, I'm used to it." He replied jokingly implying that I AM a bitch.

I slapped his chest with my free hand. He laughed and I found his laugh contagious and I am laughing too. We arrived to my floor and we walked down the hall and stopped in front of my door.

"You gotta open this door. I got my hands full here." He said grinning.

"Shut up." I snorted and inserted the key card in the lock and opened the door and he pushed it with his back.

"Stop." I said as we entered and I placed the key card in the holder and the lights went on.

He set me down on the couch.

"God, you were so heavy." He joked

"Never talk to a girl about her weight." I slapped his arm

"I was joking." He said

"I know." I said smiling softly. "Thanks for taking care of me today." I added

"No worries. Let me see that ankle." He plopped down beside me and took my bad ankle in his lap again.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as he lays a hand gently on it.

"Not when I'm not standing on it." I said as I lay on my back and rested my head on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes. I still had my leg over his lap and he was seated at the other side of the couch as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked still massaging my bad ankle.

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna sleep." I told him with my eyes still close. I'm really sleepy right now, I can't even move.

"Tired?" He asked and I nodded my head lazily without opening my eyes

"Let's get you to bed then." He carries me to the bedroom area and laid me on the bed above the covers.

He sat beside me on the bed and took my shoes off. I shrugged my cardigan off and tossed it on the floor.

He put me under the covers and pulled the duvet up my shoulders. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed me on the temple.

"Goodnight, Eve." He whispered.

He moved to leave and suddenly, I don't want him to. I want him to stay here with me.

I grabbed his hand when he stood up.

"Stay here." I whispered to him. I know he's looking down at me.

"In bed. With me." I opened my eyes and looked up to meet his blue ones.

He smiled. He took his shoes off then his shirt. I scoot over so he could climb in beside me.

He laid down beside me under the covers and I stare into his eyes. He took my right hand with his left one and laced his fingers through mine. He kissed each of my knuckles. The gesture moved something inside me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I could still feel his eyes on my face. I felt him kiss my forehead then my nose then my lips.

I didn't stop him. I didn't want to.

This man makes me feel everything I wish Mike would make me feel. Everything I wish Mike and I would be, I can be with this man.

Somewhere in the back of my mind says that I was trying to find somebody to fill the place I wish Mike would take in my heart but Mike isn't available and there's no assurance if he was ever gonna be mine and I kinda gave up on that thought long time ago.

But this man. This man, is something.

He kissed my temple and I turned around facing the rest of New York through the full height windows. He pulled me towards him. My back pressed against his front. He kissed my bare shoulder.

"Sleep, beautiful." He whispers and with that I drifted off.

At this point, I don't care if I'm leading him on or not but I love being with this man and every minute I spend with him is a minute less of being alone without Mike. In other words, this man lessens the pain that Mike's absence causes me.

He takes my mind off all the stressful things in a way that only he knows and only he can.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in Cody Rhodes' arms again. He was staring at me smiling. I closed my eyes again and pulled the duvet over my head.

"Stop staring." I muttered under the covers

He laughed and tugged the covers so that it would reveal my face. I stared and frowned at him.

"I can't help it." He said caressing my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. He was laying beside me propped on one elbow looking cute as ever. I can't hardly resist.

He smiled at me and I noticed something in his eyes. It's something more than attraction. Oh my, what have I done?

"You stayed?" I asked cause I don't really expect him to and I know he doesn't usually stay with girls and just sleep with them and I mean LITERALLY sleep with them and not do anything more.

"Well, you asked me to." He shrugged

For a moment we just stared at each other.

"Why are you doing this?" I just asked from nowhere. It's like I just blurted it out.

He glanced at me and frowned. It's the moment of truth. I want to know his true intentions are besides sex.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Why are you still holding up on me? It's so not you." I answered

"So what's supposed to be 'so me'?" He asked snorting a laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"You know….. Find another girl to fool around with or to do other stuff with. So why are you holding up on me? What's different now?" I gestured with my hand.

He pressed his lips into a thin line as if he's thinking deeply.

"Well, maybe because I finally found a girl that I really liked." He said studying me.

Oh my God. No. I don't want him to have feelings for me. I just want him to be a friend who gives me good company.

I place my arm over my eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong?" he said removing my arm from my face.

"We can't- You can't-argh!- This is so wrong!" I sat up running a hand through my hair

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" he also sat up beside me

I knew somehow it was gonna lead to this and I just let it. No, I love Mike and I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want Cody looking like a fool.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't have led you on. Now, you have these feelings towards me and I'm not sure about this." I rambled

I dropped my face in my hands in frustration.

"Hey, it's alright. We're gonna work it out." He said taking my hands away from my face. Placing my his hand under my chin lifting it to make my eyes meet his.

"You don't understand. I can't-" I was about to tell him that I was in love with someone else and I can't give him what he wants but again he silenced me with his kiss. It was really overwhelming and I tried all I can to fight it.

The kiss was really intoxicating. Again, it moved something inside me. A desire that I never noticed before. His hands held the back of my head. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and I moaned. This is what he does to me. My weakness.

I move to straddle his outstretched legs. My arms roaming around his neck, fumbling with his hair, down his bare chest, everywhere. His hands are doing the same on my body. He moans and lays me down on the bed. My legs wrapped around his waist instantly.

I grasped his hair on the back of his head and push his face towards me harder, crushing my lips onto his. I can feel his erection pressed against me and I'm so turned on.

He pulls away and stares into my eyes. He's panting and I am too. We were out of breath. I'm pressed down the mattress against his body. I can feel his heartbeat and I think he could obviously feel mine too.

I ran my fingers up and down the back of his head playing with his hair. A playful smile tug at his lips causing me to smirk.

"I need to use the bathroom." He said and I let out a throaty laugh. He grinned and planted a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I let him go and he untangled his self from me.

He got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I just stared at the door of the bathroom where he had gone.

Oh my God. What kind of creature is this man?

I am attracted to him. I did sleep with him when I was drunk. He took care of me when I needed it. He was there for me to keep me company but that doesn't change anything. I love Mike. More than a friend. If only Mike was here, I think none of this would happen. Damn, I hate myself.

But I love Cody's Company. I love how he proved me wrong. I mean I thought he was a douchebag and all but he was a gentleman all along. I heard the water started running from the bathroom and I knew that Cody was having a shower. I just laid there and stared at the ceiling contemplating for who knows how long.

There was a knock on the door of the hotel room and I scrambled out of bed and headed for it.

It was Natalya, Kelly, Alicia, and Layla. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Hey guys. Uhmmm what are you doing here?" I said in confusion

I don't think I made any plans with them today.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Shopping spree today? Remember?" Alicia said crossing her arms

Fuck. Yes. That.

"Oh shocks! I'm sorry guys I forgot!" I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Don't worry. Just go and get ready and we will wait for you." Nattie said pushing me into the room and they all piled in.

They all got settled in the small living room I have as Layla flips the TV on.

"You guys gotta learn all about trespassing." I told them standing in front of them with my arms across my chest scowling when I noticed their expression change.

I turned around and saw Cody half naked. He just came out of the shower and he was wearing the same jeans from last night and he had a towel around his neck. He was standing by the narrow hallway that leads to the bedroom. Water was glistening over his chest dripping down his abs.

Oh fuck. I forgot about Cody.

"Hey ladies," he nodded to them

I stared at my friends and they were like frozen in their seats. After a moment Nattie broke the silence.

"Hey." Nattie said throwing me a sideways glance which mean 'we are so gonna talk'.

"Hi." Layla said impulsively snapping out of her trance.

"Hello." Kelly said with a small wave and Alicia continued to stare.

I rushed to him and pushed him towards the bedroom area.

"Give me 5 minutes." I shoot them a look over my shoulder

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped at him when we arrived in the bedroom and I threw him his shirt.

"I didn't know you had some people over." He shrugged as he dries his hair with the towel he's holding.

"Well I have to go." I said frantically pulling clothes out of my bags.

I went inside the bathroom and did everything in a flash. I showered, dressed, did my hair and make-up, and stuffed all my stuff in my purse.

I burst out the bathroom in my tight white pants and black tank top and I found the bedroom empty. I heard giggling by the living room.

I went there and saw Cody lounging on the couch between Kelly and Alicia and he was talking or boasting rather about his golf skills or something.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat and they all looked up.

"Are we ready to go?" I raised my eyebrow

"So I guess, it's my cue to leave." Cody said standing up.

"Oh you're leaving already?" Kelly said

"So I guess we'll just see you around then?" Alicia added looking around the room to the other girls. Nattie is nodding.

"I'll see you around ladies. Have a great time." He said to them standing up.

He walked over to me and pulled me by the waist and cupped my face before placing a long full kiss on the mouth. I was really surprised because my friends were there but as time passed, I started not caring at all.

He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"You look good. As always." He murmurs before pulling away.

"I'll see you guys around." He did a quick salute before disappearing through the door.

The room was silent.

"Can someone tell me what had just happened?" Nattie blurted

"Can someone please tell if THAT really happened?" Kelly said referring to Cody's kiss

"Can someone please tell me he was really here?" Alicia said

"Can someone please tell me I wasn't dreaming or sleepwalking again?" Layla said

"Yes, yes,yes, and yes. Now, did that answer all of your questions?" I told them raising an eyebrow

"Since when?" Layla wasn't able to finish her sentence

"Oh long story. Let me tell you along the way. You wanna go shopping or not? All the good stuff will not last for about 20 minutes!" I told them heading out the door and they eventually followed and I know that I have some serious explaining to do.


	8. Chapter 8

I dropped my bags and purse on the couch and took my pumps off. I rubbed my heel lightly as I feel muscle pains and my ankle seems worse. I am so not wearing heels again.

Okay that was a lie.

I just came home from a photoshoot which took hours because the photographer's flight was cancelled and I had to hang around until he arrives from somewhere I don't care and that really pissed me off.

I checked my phone as I started unbuttoning my blouse as I head to the bed room. There's a message from Cody.

_Did you get back to the hotel safely? Visiting some fam and friends. Will drop by later or tomorrow._

Yes, we're in Atlanta and it's his hometown.

Well, Cody's been around me lately. We hang out and we've been talking a lot too. He's not so bad after all. I know, I know he has feelings for me and all but I'm really comfortable around him and that's very rare for me cause I have trust issues and besides, I think

My phone started ringing and it was Mike. I smiled as our picture sticking our tongues out flash on the screen. Haven't seen him in 3 weeks.

"Hellooooooo stranger…." I greeted as I made my way towards the bedroom area.

"Hello Evie." He says and I can hear his smile.

"Whaddya up to?" I asked as I pull the hairpins out of my hair.

"Nothing. At home. Just here out in the terrace."

Ohhhhh his terrace. I love that space in his house in Hollywood. That's where we always hang out every time I come over.

"Staring up at the stars. Thinking about you…." he added

"Thinking about me?" I snorted and chuckled as I plop down on the bed

"Yup." He answered also chuckling.

Why would he do that?

"Well, I am thinking about you too." I replied softly throwing my head back looking at the ceiling.

"I miss you." he says

"I do miss you too. So much." I said really gently. God, I miss him so much it hurts.

"I wish you were here." He says

"I wish you were here too." I said dropping myself backward on the bed

"Life's just so different when I'm spending it far away from you. I don't know why." I hear him sigh

"I know how you feel." I answered closing my eyes.

If you only knew, Mike. If you only knew. If you are just not to blind to see how I feel. I sighed too.

"It's really good to hear your voice. It's calming." He said

"Now, you tell me." I laughed

"Thank you, Eve." He said from nowhere.

"For what?" I asked him confused

"For being my best friend. For being you and letting me be me too." He says and I thought I was gonna cry.

"No Mike, thank you." I told him.

"For what?" it's his turn to ask

I wanted to tell him for being my best friend. For walking into my life. For talking to me that lonely night in that lonely bar in New York. For introducing me to wrestling. For being there when I needed him. for being you because I love everything about you and I love YOU.

"For everything." I told him instead.

I know he is smiling.

Then there was chuckling in the other end. Mike was laughing and I heard a girl laughing in the background.

"Wait. Stop… you don't play fair!" Mike said away from the phone. "Stop tickling me!" he hisses jokingly and there was another laugh.

Maryse.

"Bye Evie. Goodnight. I love you. I'll see you soon." He hastily says as he brings the phone back to his ear

"Bye Mike. Goodnight. I love you too." I replied. He hangs up.

"So much." I whispered at the dial tone as a single tear leaves my eye.

I didn't know how long I was there but I must have drifted off. I opened my eyes and realized that I still haven't changed.

I limped out of bed and wince lightly as I rest my weight again on my ankle. I headed for my bags and started finding something comfortable to change into. I changed into a pair of shorts and was about to head back to bed when I heard a knock on the door. I headed for it and it was Cody.

I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone but I opened the door anyway.

"Hey." He looks up when I opened the door.

"Hi." I said leaving the door open and headed back to the room.

"How's your ankle?" he says walking into the room closing the door after him.

"Bad." I answered

I headed to the bedroom and sat at the end of the bed.

"I bought you some food and some fruits." He raises his hand with a paper bag

"Thanks. Just leave it there. I'm not hungry yet." I told him nodding at the vanity in the far side of the room.

There was a moment of silence because my head was still reeling from the conversation that Mike and I had and I feel depressed again.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked hands on his waist

"Nothing." I shook my head. There's no way I'm gonna tell him.

"Is it your ankle?" he asks

I just nodded instead.

"Here, let me see." He says sitting beside me and again, taking my ankle into his lap.

"It looks a little better." He said examining it

I stared at his face. Why can't I just love Cody? He seems like a nice guy. Why do I have to love Mike who's taken and will never feel the same way for me? Feeling feelings feelings.

"Cody, do you really like me?" I asked and I'm not even aware until it came out.

"What kind of question is that?" he furrowed his eyebrows and met my gaze

"A real one and I want a real answer." I told him

"I've always had my eye out for you Eve." He said smirking

I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"I didn't say you have to believe it but that's the truth." He added and I know that it is

"You can't have feelings for me Cody." I said

"Why?" he asks his face darkened with something I don't know but it kinda scares me

"Because I can't be what you need and I can't give you what you want." I told him dropping my hands in frustration

"I told you we can work it out." He said studying me

"It's not like that." I groaned

"What is it then?"

"I told you. I can't give you what you want. Your feelings. I can't give you back the same affection." There it's out there. It's up to him to digest it all in.

"I can wait." He said looking down

"But you can't wait forever." I told him my voice softening and so does my eyes. Why does he always have to do something to make me not want to hurt him.

"I guess I have to go then." He said placing my foot gently on the floor and standing up making his exit.

"Cody, wait." I scrambled out of bed. He just kept walking.

I padded towards him ignoring the pain in my foot. I caught up to him and grabbed his elbow and wheeled him around.

"Cody, I don't want this to be the end of our friendship."

"Well, I can't stay around you." he said coldly

"Why?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Because I love you Eve!" he snaps

"What? We've been only around each other for weeks." I said dumbly

"I loved you even before that. I secretly did and you don't notice it because I know that you like Mike more than a friend. You never look around that's why you never notice me!" he yelled in frustration and desperation

I thought back. I remember the times when there's an event where the Superstars should be present and I would always catch him looking at me. Sometimes, even in the arenas or parking lots or somewhere, I would always catch him looking at me and I only thought that he was just being an asshole and finding another girl to hook up with. I really thought he was a creep and it always freaks me out.

"That's not possible. We never talk to each other." I whispered. I know I sound stupid but that's how I really feel.

"That's what I thought too. You don't know how I always try to build up the nerve to talk to you." he says looking down at the floor

"I really liked you Eve and now, I'm deeply falling….." he says and I've heard enough. My head is aching and this is too much to process.

I had to find a way to shut him up so I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. It took him a moment to respond but he did.

He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered as he held my close resting his forehead on mine.

"I should ask you that." I whispered back.

"Please. Give me a chance. I will make you happy in every way possible." He kisses my forehead. My nose. Then my lips. "Please" he says again and this time, desperation is present in his voice.

"Give me time to think." I asked. Well, it's more of a plea. I reached up and fumbled with the hair behind his head. I pressed our foreheads closer.

"Please." I added. I stared up in his eyes. His face was scrunched up as if what I've said pained him excruciatingly.

"Okay." He said as he planted a swift kiss on my lips and strode out the door.

I stared at the door and thought everything about the man who had just gone. My thoughts are so jumbled up I can't even think straight. There's only one person who I talk to every time I feel this way. Other than Mike, it's my mom who I tell my problems to.

I climbed into bed and called her.

I listen as the phone rings and rings and I wait like eternity. Just as I was about to give up, she picked up.

"Hello." Her voice was hoarse from sleep and I clearly woke her up.

"Mom." I whispered almost in tears. Partly, because I haven't talked to her for a long time and partly because of my confused feelings.

"Eve? What time is it?" She said. I squinted at the wall clock and saw that it was past one.

"Sorry, I know it's late." I told her pulling up my knees to my chest in a fetus-like position.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked and I smiled at her mother instinct.

"Oh Mom." I let my tears fall

"What is it Honey?" she asked her voice soft and I wish she was here to hold me

"Is it a guy?" she asked

"Two guys." I answered turning to my side hugging myself.

"Two." She said like she was testing it.

"Yes. Two."

"Would you enlighten me dear?" She says

"The other one. I really like him. He's always there for me and all."

"Mike." She says. There she goes reading my thoughts like a fortuneteller.

"but I can't have him Mom. Ever. He has a girlfriend and they're happy and all that I can do is be happy for them."

"I understand."

"And then there's this guy who has sooo much to offer. He makes me feel all the things I want Mike to make me feel. He keeps me company when Mike's not around. He's just there. More deserving. Sometimes, I just wish that I could wake up one day and love him like I do with Mike but it's just isn't like that Mom. He says he's willing to wait but I don't want him to wait forever. I feel guilty and bad because I have him having feelings for me and me being in love with Mike. I'm just so confused right now."

"Honey, I wish I was there with you." she says. Tone as mournful as me

"I wish you were here too."

"Just follow what you think is right honey. But you can't always rely on your mind to decide on things. You should also consider that beating thing inside your chest. It's always a combination with two. Men are difficult hun but that's just the way they are." She says

"I love you Mom." I whispered

"Baby, I love you too." She said and I cry some more

"I think I'll go to sleep now." I told her

"Goodnight honey." She says

"Goodnight Mommy." I said and I smiled and I decided to get some rest. Men are really difficult. AWFULLY difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm walking down the hallway saying thank you's to the warm staff and coworkers who are congratulating me. I just won the Divas Championship and my grin is from ear to ear. I sighed as I ran the tips of my fingers against the emblazoned butterfly hooked on my shoulder.

I chugged down the bottled water which I managed to grab by the gorilla position as I make my way back to the Divas Locker room.

"Eve!" I looked up and saw Nattie

"Hey." I said grinning knowing what's next to come.

"Congrats!" She said engulfing me in her familiar embrace. I squealed and laughed as she hugged me tightly.

"You so deserve it." She mumbled in my shoulder as she tightens her hug. Damn, the woman's really strong. I wince lightly. I looked up and saw over her shoulder, far down the hallway, someone smiling proudly at me, familiar smug smirk, and a man in grey suit.

Mike.

"Excuse me Nattie." I said hastily keeping my eye contact with Mike. I started towards him and he had his arms open.

I squealed like a small child who has seen a present under the Christmas tree.

I ran towards him well, sprinted actually, dropping my title and launched myself in his waiting embrace and inhaled his scent as I bury my face in his neck. He laughed as he staggered few steps backward due to the impact of me launching myself at him. He spun me around gently and placed me back on my feet but we are still hugging.

"I missed you." I mumbled in his collar.

"I missed you too." He said as he ran a hand down my hair. I stepped back and looked at him but I still had my arms wrapped around his waist and he still had his around me, his hand lightly rested on the small of my back. He removed a stray hair away from my face with his free hand.

"Congratulations." He said kissing my temple.

"Thanks." I beamed up at him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Are you now?" I teased. He hugged me again tightly with his chin rested on top of my head.

"God, I miss you and your sass." He said tightening his embrace than it already is. I laughed.

"Let's get outta here and celebrate!" I said tugging his hand

"Oh hell yeah, we will." He smirked

"Wait…"I said picking up my title and hooking it on my shoulder "Let's go." I smiled at him and he smiled down at me.

"You're very attached to that." he teased

"You bet." I said cockily

He swung an arm around my shoulders as we made our way towards the Divas locker room to get my stuff. It was just then that we noticed that we had caught some attention because of our little scene. Some people were smiling and shaking their heads. Some were too polite enough to congratulate me.

I know what their malicious minds are thinking. Who the hell cares?

"You don't know how proud I am of you right now." Mike whispered in my ear and kissed me on the hair.

We started walking off and I think I saw Cody somewhere far down the hall with some of the guys. A grudging expression etched on his face and I feel so bad but right now, I could care less. Mike's here and nothing makes me happier than right now knowing that he's back.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Hey congratulations, Eve." Dolph Ziggler said as he moves and hugs me. That's about a millionth time I heard those words.

I'm standing by the bar with Mike and I'm having such a good time. He really knows how to make a girl have a good laugh.

"Okay, hands off now." Mike said jokingly. He's leaning on an elbow propped on the bar.

"What? I thought she's single?" Dolph said releasing me. He's kidding. "Aren't you?" raised his eyebrows at me as he dropped an arm around my shoulders. I laughed and decided to play along.

"Yes sir." I said and taking a sip from my drink smirking.

"See?" Dolph said to Mike taking the drinks from the counter which he ordered.

"Fuck off Dolph." Mike snorted taking a swig from his beer bottle. Dolph laughed. "Later, man" he said to Mike

"Call me." He winks at me before stalking off.

I looked back at Mike and he was chuckling and shaking his head.

"You know he's a good guy but he's sure as hell one of the biggest pervert around here." Mike said trying to prove a point. For one second, I heard a hint of jealousy in his voice and I love it. The thought makes me smile.

"I know who he is, Mike." I rolled my eyes at him. I took a sip from my drink and looked at him from under my lashes studying his features quietly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told him setting my drink down the counter.

"Sure." Mike said nodding as I head off.

I arrived the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. I washed my hands and stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed as I ran both hands down my dress to straighten it out. I looked up as someone came in and it was Nattie.

"Hey, girl." She said joining me in front of the mirror.

"How's Mike?" she said smiling knowingly

"He's fine." I said returning her smile

"How's Mr. Dashing?" she raised her eyebrow slightly. Right. That. I forgot about him.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I said kind of annoyed. How the hell should I know?

"I did. I saw him out there." She said cocking her head towards the door.

"What happened?" she asked pulling out a lip gloss.

"What are you talking about?" I asked crossing my arms as I watch her put some of it on her lips.

"Why are you not hanging out with him? Did you guys break up?" she asked removing some excess gloss around her lips looking at me in the mirror.

"We didn't break up." I told her

"Then why are you not hanging out with him." she said

"We're not together so we don't have to break up." I told her matter-of-factly.

She stopped what she's doing and turned to face me.

"You're not together? As in no? From the beginning?" she asked. Now, I'm in the hot seat.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Wow, you're getting around Eve." She teased

"Shut up. I just needed a friend and good company, okay?" I said dropping my hands. I figured out that I'm done with this interrogation.

"I'll see you later." I stalked out of the bathroom and all the lights went off instantly. I am in complete darkness as I try to make my way back to where Mike is. My knee came contact with a chair and I curse quietly grabbing it.

"Fuck." I muttered.

Then, the DJ started speaking.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, let's have a little game. It's called kiss in the dark. The name speaks for itself. Grab someone and take a snog. When the lights open, who knows? You might be a lucky one tonight."

What? What did he say? I didn't hear it clearly. I can't focus because of my knee hitting the fucking chair. It hurts. The pain is still crawling up my leg. He said something about a kiss. A kiss in the Dark. Yes, that's it. Wait. That means…

Before I knew it someone bumped into me and I was about to fall but a strong pair of arms caught me by the waist slamming my body to whomever it is preferably a man. I can't see the person. I am just aware that I can feel his breath on my face and I know how close his lips to mine were and I don't know who leaned in first but our lips met and one moment, we were kissing!

This guy really knows how to kiss. I tilted my head to one side to deepen it. His tongue brushed mine and I opened my mouth welcoming him in. Our tongues started having their own rhythm. I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled me tighter towards his body. I can feel the whole length of his body on mine. His tongue teasing mine and I give in. It's amazing how we connected without knowing who the hell each other is. Before we both knew it, the lights flicker turning on.

I opened my eyes eager to see who this man is. I still had my arms around his neck and his around me. I pulled away and looked up and met those pretty blue eyes I knew so well.

It was Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss was amazing. It's like I've never been kissed before. It was very awkward after it though. We stood there for a while just like that, arms wrapped around each other and getting lost into each other's gaze.

His eyes were soft mirroring my own. I could kiss him again. Right there and then but under the circumstances I can't. It's like reality suddenly hit us so hard that we realized what we're doing and we hastily scrambled out of each other's arms.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked around. Most people are still kissing and some are just there watching. I nervously peeked up at Mike risking everything that his expression might cause me.

He looks dazed. It's like he didn't know what just happened. Well, I don't too. Our eyes locked.

We just stared at each other. Then I started laughing and his lips started to quirk up too then he was finally laughing. Somehow, we found it amusing.

I tried catching my breath as I clutch my side and dashed some tears from my eyes which formed due to laughing hard.

"That was….." He started

"Odd." I finished for him

"Definitely crazy." He agreed

We both know that it wasn't our faults. We never knew which person we were kissing and besides, it's not like I haven't kissed him before. We did a couple of times but it's usually to make a guy that I like or a girl that he likes jealous on a number of occasions.

I just shook my head trying to clear my thoughts away. It was such a shame that the lights went on. I could have enjoyed the kiss longer if they stayed out for a couple more minutes.

Minutes later, Mike and I were standing by the entrance of the club waiting for valet to bring his rental car out front. He had his arm casually draped around my shoulders like he always does and my right arm is around his waist.

Some people piled out of the club and one of them was Cody. He looked at our direction and his eyes darken scaring the living shit out of me. I instinctively step closer to Mike tightening my arm around his waist. He looks down at me for the sudden gesture then he looks up and saw Cody. He pulls me closer.

Cody just shook his head and walked away.

"Is he bothering you?" He looks down at me

I shook my head.

"We just had this fling. It was nothing but he wants more and I don't feel that way about him." I confessed

He nodded as if he understands but truth is he doesn't understand that he's reason why I can't love Cody.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I pulled on my sweats and dragged a camisole on. I look up as Mike emerged from the bathroom. As usual, he insists in staying in with me and that's fine with me. We used to live with each other anyway.

When we were both starting out in wrestling and even before that, neither of us can afford a place of our own. Well, not now cause we both have our own places but we still live in the same city.

I padded into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and crossed my arms over my chest and started brushing my teeth. Moments later, Mike walked in just in sweats. Naked from the waist up.

Normally, this doesn't bother me but for some reason now, I looked everywhere just to avoid staring at his body. I looked at him in the mirror and found him staring at me. He took his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. His eyes not leaving mine.

I smirked at him and he smiled back. This seems so…..intimate. Just standing there, staring at each other while brushing our teeth.

I finished brushing and rinsed my mouth and the toothbrush and walked out leaving Mike there to finish his business.

I moved and climbed in bed. God, I feel so tired. I haven't even realized it until I sank myself under the covers. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I hear the water running in the bathroom as Mike finished brushing his teeth.

I woke up and it was still pitched dark. I looked around. The continuous hum of the air-condition is the only sound there is and the silent rhythmic breathing behind me. I'm lying on my side so I stared over my left shoulder and Mike was sleeping behind me, arm limply splayed across my waist his hand on my stomach.

I stirred and lay on my other side to face him. He stirred too and I was worried thinking I'd wake him but he remained asleep.

I stared at him and slipped a hand under my pillow. He seems so close but so far. His eyes closed. Steady rhythm made by his breathing. I ached to touch him so I did.

Very gently, I raised my free hand and trailed my finger tips on his cheek. He's beautiful. Perfect to me.

Why can't you just love me?

I traced his features. His closed eyelids, eyebrows, forehead, cheekbones, nose, lips…

I remember clearly how his lips felt on mine. How can I forget?

I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I lingered there for a moment before pulling away and settling back down on my pillow

"I love you." I whispered as I gently ran a hand though his hair. He stirred and I snatch my hand back fearing that he was about to wake up but he stayed asleep.

"I love you, too." He murmured before falling back to deep slumber.

My eyes burned with tears. I know he's unconscious and oblivious to what he's saying in his sleep but those words came from him and I don't know to whom they were meant to but can't I just imagine for one second that it was for me cause I'm the one who's here with him?

Oh, how I wish you feel the same way too. How I wish you meant those words. How I wish you were really saying them to me. How I wish you were mine.

Exhaustion started to dominate my consciousness again. I closed my eyes hoping that maybe one day he will know how I really feel and maybe one day he'll feel the same way too. That maybe one day he will love me too just as how much I love him, someday, somehow. I slowly drifted to sleep in the deep sad realization that all of it might not be even close to possible.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked over at Mike and he was concentrating on the doodle that he's doing on the back of my hand. We were doing signings the whole morning and we're on our way back to the hotel. I'm beat as hell and Mike seems like Mike. It's like this guy is ironman or something. He never gets tired.

I stared at him amusedly as my lips started to quirk up in a secretive smile. He accidentally brought the pen from the signing at Toys R Us and he was bored as hell. He asked if he could draw stuff on my hand.

One thing that most people don't know about Mike is that he's really good with graphics and drawings and stuff. He plays a guitar too. Ha! I always feel a little bit superior knowing that I know more about him than any other people.

He wrote my name in an elegant script and started drawing hearts and stuff around it. He used to do it before on my whole arm like a fake tattoo but I like it.

"All done." He says putting the cap of the pen back and smiling like a child.

I raised my hand and examined it.

"Why, it's very lovely thank you." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a guy with many talents." He shrugged cockily and I laughed because I love it when he gets all cocky

"A little too confident eh?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Hey, nothing bad about bragging as long as you have it." He shrugged

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm beat!" I groaned as I drop face first to the bed.

I changed into my sweats and cami as soon as we arrived and Mike had a shower and was pulling his sweatpants and shirt on.

Seriously, I had an intense work out this morning and I trained a little this afternoon then went to do signings. I've never felt this tired. My whole body aches.

"Are you hungry? We could get room service if you want." He says.

"I'm not hungry." I muffled without lifting my head from being buried onto the covers.

"Okay. It's kinda late anyway. You won't burn it in time." he says

The bed shifts as he climbs in beside me. He flips the TV on. Then after a moment he speaks.

"Here, let me rub your shoulders." He says patting the small of my back lightly. I got up groggily and sat cross-legged with my back to him. I was facing the TV.

I felt him move and I stilled. I don't know why. I've never been this nervous around him. He sat with his legs outstretched so I was sitting between his legs. He's too close. I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

His hands were gentle against my bare skin. It was like I regretted wearing camis because I just realized they cover so little of my skin. He started rubbing and it feels so great. I leaned back so my back was pressed against his chest. I inhaled sharply and I can feel his heartbeat losing rhythm as it pounds faster.

"Feel good?" he whispered in my ear and his breath tickles me making my hairs stand up.

"Mmmmm." I just murmured as I lean back to him.

His thumb hooks the thin strap of camis and it fell off my shoulder revealing more amount of skin. I think he didn't mean to do that.

I can feel him press his lips on the hollow part of my neck then he presses them again on my shoulder and I stopped breathing.

"What are you doing?" I whispered breath caught up in my throat. I hesitantly turned around kneeling between his legs.

I stared into his eyes and saw that even he himself doesn't know. He's eyes says that he's confused. We are so close it burns.

I want to touch him. Should I?

I risked it all when I reached out and touched his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I raised my other hand and touched his other cheek so that I'm cupping his face and he sighed. For some reason, there are tears in my eyes.

This moment tells me that he's holding back something too. That maybe, he feels what I feel. Maybe, I'm not the only one who's feeling this 's just all so overwhelming for me.

I leaned in and touched my lips to his and I kissed him. I can feel him hesitate. I move closer to him pressing my body to his. He was still sitting the same way and I'm kneeling so I'm kinda taller in this stance.

I pressed my lips down onto his harder. Finally, he tilted up slightly and kissed me back. He pulled me be the waist slamming my body into his. I move closer and wrapped my arms around his neck cradling his head. He moaned and one moment, our tongues are molding together.

My hands moved down his chest, abs, then ended up under her shirt tracing his muscles. He inhales abruptly and we broke apart.

I still had my arms around his neck and his around my body. He stares into my eyes. I am aware that tears are staring to actually fall.

"Why are you crying?" I don't know how to answer him so I kissed him again.

"No, we can't do this. This is wrong." He breathes as he leans his forehead on mine.

I nodded.

"I know." I untangled myself from him and believe me, that's the last thing I wanna do this moment. He dropped his hands.

I look away from him. I refuse to look into his eyes. I love him and it hurts too much. He looks at me and I can't read his expression.

He looks lost. Confused. Dazed. All synonyms of those words.

"Sorry, it's all my fault." I move away from him to my side of the bed and dragged the fallen strap of my cami back up my shoulder.

"No. It isn't your fault." He said. I know he's just being sympathetic.

"No really. That was wrong. I don't wanna ruin our friendship like that. I don't wanna lose you." I said

"I don't wanna lose you either." He replied impassively

I nod then I sink down under the covers and willed myself so hard to sleep and surprisingly, my body obeyed.

It was wrong but it felt so right. I would do it if I'm following my rules but that would be too risky in these circumstances. It would ruin our friendship entirely. I can't afford to lose him even though that means he will never be mine.

It was the first time I didn't sleep in Mike's arms in his presence.


	12. Chapter 12

I wiped my face with a towel. I just spent 4 hours in the gym. Yup. 4 freakin' hours. I have nothing else to do today so I might as well burn calories.

Mike left.

He didn't even say goodbye. I just woke up and found he was gone. That part kinda sucks.

_I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. Something important came up. I didn't want to wake you up. - Mike_

I woke up to that text 2 weeks ago. My life without Mike again went on. Day by day, I try to distract myself from his absence and from the 'thing' between us.

I call it 'thing' cause I don't know how to call it yet.

Part of me is saying that he has some responsibilities and obligations to attend to and another says that he was just trying to get away from me. Maybe because of what happened.

Here I go again. Thinking too much about it. No matter how hard I try to forget, it would only take one moment to be distracted and then I overthink again.

I slung the strap of my duffel bag over my shoulder and I looked around the hotel's gym. Nobody's around. It's kinda late and I'm tired. I'm the last one. I made my way out the door to the empty hallway and stopped in my tracks.

Cody was leaning against the wall beside the door. He was staring at me, eyes dark.

"Cody!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. It looks like he has been there for a while. Had he been watching me?

"Hi, Eve." He says disregarding my first statement. He crosses his arms over his chest. Something about his tone annoys me.

"Enjoying your new hobby? Taking a page out of my book eh?" he says smugly.

"What?" I retorted impulsively. Now, I am annoyed.

"Sleeping around doesn't suit you. Such a shame." He shook his head mockingly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I almost yelled

"I saw your little scene with Mike at the club." He said accusingly.

How dare he? He makes me so mad I wanna punch him.

"Fuck you Cody. I am NOT sleeping with Mike and He would never cheat on Maryse like that. He's actually a great guy and he knows how to be loyal to a woman unlike…" I looked at him up and down in disgust. "Other men out there." I glared at him.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he says

"That was an accident. It was because of the stupid game- You know what? Why do I even bother to explain myself to a pea-brain like you!?" I yelled and I don't care because I know that no one can hear us for this place is totally deserted.

"Forget it." I waved him off and turned my heel and was about to leave him and his bullshit but he grabbed my elbow and wheeled me around. Before I knew it, he pulled me against his body and his lips crashing hard onto mine. It was kinda painful. I try to fight him but he's just too plain strong.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I struggle out of his arms but failed. His arm wrapped tightly around my waist and his other holding the back of my head in place. I can't move. I'm held as a prisoner.

His hand on my back moved down my ass gripping it painfully. I moaned into his mouth. Not because of pleasure but because of pain. My hands were fisted over his chest trying to push him off.

Miraculously, I managed to gather enough strength to push shove him and he staggered a few steps backward. I slapped him across the face.

"Get your hands off me, you asshole!" I yelled.

He brought a hand up to his reddening cheek and glared back at me.

"You fucking whore! Don't you dare pretend as if we never did anything more than that!" he hissed and I gawked at him unbelievably. Is he serious?

"Look, if this is about me dumping you, then I'm sorry but there's no reason for you to attack me like that!" I sneared

"I used to kiss you all the time and you liked it." He glared darkly

I want to hurt him bad. My mouth dropped open.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me like that again. I don't want you around me. I can't even bear to look at you. you disgust me. You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him and stormed off as tears started to form in my eyes.

**XOXOXOX**

I slammed the door and I let tears fall. I threw my bag on the couch and headed to bed. I dropped face first on the bed and cried my eyes out..

I feel violated. I feel humiliated. I feel dirty. I feel like a slut. Like what they all think of me.

Damn.

I hate this. I hate being alone. Not knowing what to do. I hate Mike leaving me alone in my misery.

Why can't life be a lot more easier?

The disgusting thing is, I almost considered Cody's 'feelings' for me and almost considered giving him a chance. I was seeing him differently but he's just Cody being Cody. I can't believe I, myself fell in his trap.

How did he change that fast? He was so sweet and gentle with me. Now, he's a whole another person. Some part of me says that he did that out of jealousy but that's not reasonable to do what he did. He said he's falling for me. If he really is, he wouldn't even dare to force himself on me like that.

If Mike was only here. If Mike didn't have to go, I would have never started doing things with the locker room's biggest stud. Now, he might even be telling stories about me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled up in a ball.

Mike, where are you? I need you now. I need you so bad right now.

I regained my equilibrium and stood up dashing tears away from my eyes. I went over to my bags and started rummaging for something comfortable to sleep in when I came across one of Mike's white t-shirts. It was the one he lent me when I was sick. I undressed quickly, leaving only my panties and put in on.

I climbed into bed and curled up in a ball again. His shirt still smells like him. It's almost as good as having him here. I inhaled deeply then I stopped crying. I'm tired and I wanna sleep. I miss Mike a lot but things are complicated.

I drifted in the comfort of Mike's t-shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't even know why I woke up but I did anyway. I opened my eyes to see that it's still dark. Must be midnight or a little past 12. My heartbeat stops as I feel that I'm not alone. I looked around and surely I am not.

Mike was sitting at the foot of the bed. Holy shit. He's back? At this hour? I squinted at the clock 1:35 am.

He had his head in his hands and his elbows propped on his thighs. I hastily sat up and crawled towards him.

"Hey," I whispered kneeling and sitting back on my heels beside him on the bed. He looks up. Holy shit, he looks like hell. Instantly, I know something is wrong. He's even growing a light stubble across his jaw and chin.

He studies me for a second. He looks at me up and down.

"You're wearing my shirt." His lips quirked up. Despite his state, he still manages to say something like that. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand lightly on his shoulder. Then his face falls again.

"I had a fight with Maryse." He said sitting up straight and looking away. I nodded understandingly. In these instances, this is where my role as a best friend comes in.

"I'm listening." I encouraged him to tell more.

"I just don't know what she wants anymore. It seems like what I do is always not enough." He drops his hands frustratingly.

"I'm doing my best to make our relationship work. I'm trying to fight all the odds but sometimes it seems like I'm just the one fighting the odds. Distance for one. She wants me there all the time. It's like she forgot I also actually have a job but I still do everything to be always there with her in every contract she signs, in every interview she has, in every photoshoot she does but it's like she still can't see that."

"Just give it time. You'll sort it out. You were both angry. You were just controlled by your emotions." I told him

"She says that I don't give her any of my time. I'm almost losing my fucking job just to be with her to every event she needs to go to!" he exclaimed and I wince lightly.

I looked at him and he looks disheveled. I've never seen him like this before. It breaks my heart to see him this way.

We were silent for a while.

"Am I not doing anything right, Eve?" he asks after a while.

No you are more than perfect to me.

"You're doing more than enough." I told him softly touching his arm. He lifted his eyes to meet mine.

We just stared at each other. I have never seen him in this state before. He looks so vulnerable and it disturbs me. For one second, I thought that if I was only the one he loves, he would never be like this but I shook that thought away. We are still staring at each other.

Something in his expression changes. His face softens as he gazes at me in a different way.

Then there was that ache to touch him building inside me again. I'm fighting with everything I have to not do that cause the last time that I did that, it didn't end well.

I was surprised when he was the one who leaned in and touched his lips on mine. He just pressed his lips on mine and it took me a moment to digest all in what was happening. He pulled away and stared at my face. His face was still inches away from mine.

I lifted my hand to touch his face. I ran my fingers over the light stubble he had. Oh Mike.

It took all the courage in me to do what I'm about to do.

I leaned in and kissed him. I kneeled down on the bed and moved closer to him. In a moment, he's kissing me back. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and my tongue met his and they molded together.

He pulled me by the waist onto his lap as I sit astride him. I am kneeling with his legs between mine and my hands fumbling with the hair behind his head. His hand skims down from my hair to the small of my back.

I moaned. I can feel him hardening between my thighs and I can feel it against me for I am only wearing my underwear.

His hands travels down to my behind and rested there as started to move my hips grinding myself against him. He moans in my mouth and my hand fisted at the back of his head.

We broke the kiss to catch our breaths. He started kissing me down my throat and I hold him closer to me. I tilted my head to one side to give him better access. His hands moved down from my behind to behind my thighs and it moves up under his shirt that I'm wearing to my behind squeezing it lightly and pulling me to him.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt. I pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head then I kissed him again running my hands down his chest, tracing his sculptured abs. He shifted as he gently lowers me down to the bed. I still had my arms around his neck. I love the feel of his body against mine. He's on top of me and I had my legs wrapped around him. I don't want to let him go ever.

The moment is just so full of passion that neither of us know what we are actually doing.

He pulls away and stares down at me, eyes soft. He ran his thumb across my cheek as he kissed me on the nose. I smiled at the gesture. My heart is constricting.

"What are we doing?" I asked breathless. I kept an arm around his neck and I ran a hand down the side of his face.

"I don't know." He sighed and he pressed his forehead against mine. He laid a hand on my right thigh gently stroking it.

I wanna cry. I love him so much. I know that this is what he needs right now. Someone to love him and make him feel as important as he is.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked opening his eyes and meeting mine.

Do I? No, I don't. This is wrong, yes but I don't wanna stop.

"No." I whispered and I shook my head lightly.

He shut his eyes tightly. He's thinking deeply and when he opened them, I can see that he had made up his mind over something.

"Let me make love to you, Eve." He says softly

Did I hear him right?

"Please." He whispers as he shut his eyes again with his forehead still pressed against mine holding me close to him.

Oh, Mike.

I leaned up and touched my lips to his softly.

"Yes." I whispered and I kiss him again. Hard and full of passion.

His hand travels from my thigh up to my hips sending shivers all throughout my body and up under his lose shirt which I am wearing. He cups one of my breast kneading and pulling gently and I moaned.

He pulled away and trailed feather-light kisses down my throat gently sucking and nibbling. He climbs off me and stood at the end of the bed. He pulled me to a sitting position.

He unbuckled his belt and fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"Here, let me." I murmur as I move towards the edge of the bed. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down. He stepped out of it. He leaned over and pulled his t-shirt over my head.

He kisses me again as he slowly lays me down again. He kissed his way down my neck and he took one of my breasts in his mouth. I moaned as I gently pulled at the hairs on the back of his head.

He ran his lips down my stomach to the top of my panties. My breath hitches as I feel a familiar warmth in my groin. He stops there then puts a lingering kiss on my hot wet center through the thin material.

I gasped loudly as he hooks the waistband of my panties with his thumb. He pulls it down achingly slow. I lift my hips to help him out. He tosses them to the side.

He spreads my legs and kissed my inner thighs. Slowly running his lips towards the need between my thighs. I fisted my hands over the covers and shut my eyes tightly.

His mouth came contact with my clit and I moaned loudly. He continuous his sweet sensual torture as I feel myself building higher and higher.

I lightly tugged at his hair as he sucks, nips, and nibbled at that small part of my body.

"Mike. Please." I whispered as I arch my back feeling myself nearing climax then he stops. What?

He climbed off me and I felt him shuffle then climbs back on top of me. I felt his erection at my hip.

I opened my eyes and he was on top of me again. He leans down and kisses me. He pulls away and stares at me. I saw his expression change like he was about to back off. NO.

I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him again. Giving it everything I got. Pouring all the feelings and the unspoken emotions that I feel for him.

"Please." I murmured against his lips. I opened my eyes and he nods.

I felt him position between my legs. He rested his elbows on both sides of my head. Pressing me down onto the mattress.

"I'm going to move now." He whispers and he slowly sinks into me. I moaned as he fills me in. I gripped his arms tighter.

"You okay?" he asks eyes filled with concern. I nod

He stills for a moment as he lets me adjust then he started to move really slow, really gentle. We just stared at each other in every thrust he makes. It's like we're communicating through our eyes.

Then I feel myself building again. Higher and higher as I tighten around him and he grunts.

"Let go, Eve." He whispers as he crushed his lips on mine hard and I let go moaning in his mouth. He buries his head in the crook of my neck as he lets go too.

"Eve." He moans.

"Mike" I whispered with tears in my eyes and we got lost in the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

I can feel myself falling. Falling deeply in love with my best friend and after last night, I might have fell too far.

I held him for the most times. I kissed him as much as I can knowing, that this moment won't last long and might not happen again ever.

We made love. Over and over again. Sweet and gentle was all he was.

I opened my eyes and it's like I haven't had a good night sleep at all in my entire life but my mood all changed when I felt a surge of emptiness. Mike wasn't beside me.

I looked around and saw him sitting on the other side of the bed his back to me. He's wearing his jeans from last night and his hands were on his face.

I sat up wrapping the duvet around my body. He raised his head but he doesn't look at me.

Here we go.

"Hey." I said softly staring at his back but he doesn't turn around but he just shook his head like he's amused or something.

I started moving towards him and he stands.

"No. Just don't." he says. He says coldly.

Don't what?

He slipped his shirt on.

"You're leaving?" I croaked

"I don't think I can stay. Not after this." He said turning around and waving his hand around. His tone so cold it stabs my heart.

I looked down and gathered my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I can't keep tears from running down my cheeks.

This is it. End of our friendship. The only special thing I could ever have with him.

He looks at me and his expression changes. Softer.

He sat back down on the bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know I hate to see you cry." He said moving closer and touching my hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I don't even know why I'm apologizing.

"I am too. It was my fault this time Eve. I hate myself for that." he runs a hand through his hair.

"Look, you know I never cheat." He says meeting my eyes and I nodded. "And you know how I despise guys who cheat ." he closes his eyes and sighs

"But now, what do I differ to them? I can't believe I did this to Maryse." Just the sound of her name kills me inside.

"Did you regret it?" I risked asking. I looked up and met his eyes. He stared at me for seconds, minutes, hours.

"Yes, no, I don't know." He runs a hand down his face.

"I didn't." I whispered. He stared at me and stood up again.

"You're leaving. Again." I said more to myself than him.

He looked down at me.

"I need this Eve. We both do. The past weeks…" he stops

"Things has been happening between us and it got me all confused." He said

I can feel the end of something here. I can feel goodbye. I don't think I can bear it.

Then there was that silence again. Filled with confusion, tension, and something else I don't know.

I don't want him to go. No. But he is right. We both need this.

"Okay." I said nodding and he started moving around the room and gathering his stuff.

I slipped his shirt which I wore last night again and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I just stared at the floor. Not really knowing what to think and hating the atmosphere in the room.

After a few minutes he's ready to go and I still sit there unmoved.

"I'm going." He said.

Why does he have to let me know? Can't he just go and leave me in my misery?

"Can I kiss you goodbye?" I didn't know why I said that.

Maybe because I know that this time, if he goes, he might come back but things will be entirely different for the both of us.

I looked up to see his face. He looks like he was caught off guard but he doesn't move.

I stood up and made my way towards him until I was standing directly in front of him.

I held onto his stare. I can see that again, he is confused but I can see something in his eyes too.

"Can I?" I whispered.

His eyes still wide but he nodded meekly like a threatened child.

I pulled his head gently and kissed him. Telling him how I feel through it and how much I want him to stay.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. He responds giving in. He pulled away looking into my eyes and I can see hesitation in there. He kissed my forehead and releases me.

"Goodbye Eve." He whispers against on my forehead. I leaned into his embrace and tears are falling again.

"Bye." I whispered and he releases me and leaves and I'm left there standing. ALONE.

I cried as I realize that it really is goodbye for us.


	15. Chapter 15

Another two weeks passed and my life is as blunt as hell. My life went on, doing the things that I'm supposed to do. I try to absorb myself in more work. Work, sleep, and more work.

People around me noticed me acting strange. They said I'm not my old enthusiastic, positive self. I just don't mind whatever they're saying. Good for them to care about me but that one person that I care about the most doesn't even wanna talk to me. Not even a text message.

I know that this is just as hard for Mike as it is for me and I don't wanna be selfish. I just miss him more now. So much more and it seems like my feelings for him should fade as there is so much time and distance between us but it's otherwise.

I love him more and more each day if that's even possible.

"Eve!" Natalya nudged me on the shoulder. I was completely brought back in reality.

This is always the problem. It seems like I'm always daydreaming.

"Are you okay?" she asks as the voices and the noise of the people around us fills my ears again.

"Huh? Uh yeah." I mumbled as I snap back to reality.

We are in a club. Partying as usual. Natalya managed to drag me out of my hotel room and bring me here. I don't feel like partying but I'm downing drinks like a machine. I just don't feel the alcohol kicking in yet.

"Whatever it is, let it go. At least for tonight." She said and I looked up and saw that her eyes are filled with concern.

I gave her a forced smile.

"I'm trying." I told her. I never told anyone. I don't wanna tell anyone. I don't usualy tell anyone. I'm the loner kind.

She smiled at me softly and pity is rampant in her eyes and I'm just tired of it. Not her but the pity thing. It's like all people look at me the same way. With pity in their eyes. I just had enough of it. They don't even know anything. They just know that I'm upset over something.

I stood up and head to get myself some more drinks. Yes, I'm planning to get drunk tonight.

8 different cocktails and three shots of tequila later, I'm still sitting by the bar.

"More?" The attractive bartender asks while smirking.

"Yeah." I said as he poured my shot glass another round then it was followed by another then another.

I stood up with wobbly legs and headed towards the bathroom. When I emerged from the bathroom, I bumped into Cody. He must have followed me.

I stepped back and glared at him.

"Before you call me hideous things, can you at least listen?" he asks

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Cody?" I snapped

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said running a hand through his hair

I eyed him suspiciously my scowl never leaving my face.

"Which part?" I still kept the anger in my voice

"The part where I called you ….."

"Look I don't wanna hear it okay?" I cut him off

"I just…" he tried again

"What you did wasn't right, Cody and I have to think about it if I could ever forgive you or no" I told him straight to the point. No need for detours.

I stalked off not wanting to stay in his presence. His presence used to serve as comfort for me. Now, I can't even stand to look at him from afar. I don't know how my feelings changed this fast but I don't like him. Well, not like I used to.

I tried to find some of my friends and Nattie but I can't. I squinted around but there were too many people. I felt my phone started vibrating. I made my way towards the doors of the club and stepped outside.

I pressed my phone to my ear as I started walking down the sidewalk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eve?!"

Maryse. Why would she call me?

It's not that I'm being mean or something. She's a good friend. That, she is but I know she's too busy right now and she hardly calls.

"Oh hey Frenchie!" I said using the nickname I gave her.

"How are you? Haven't talked to you for a while!" she giggled on the other end

"I'm great! What's up?" I said trying to not slur the words as I feel the alcohol kicking in.

"I wanna say thank you." she said softly

"For what?" I snorted a laughter

"Well, remember I had a row with Mike the other day? He told me that you pushed him to fix the conflict between us." She said giddily and I can't help but smile. Her enthusiasm is contagious!

"Oh that." I sighed

"And can I ask something?" she says timidly

"Yeah?" I urged

"Did you like kinda have a row too?"

"Who? Me and Mike?" I asked impulsively

"Yes."

"What makes you say that?" I snorted

"Well, you know since he came back, he's acting a little odd. Like he's bothered about something." She explains slowly

"Well, not really a row just a misunderstanding." I lied and I bit my lip

"Oh Okay." She said. "Anyway, it's my birthday next week, I thought you would like to come and maybe you know, fix the things between you too. He's really acting strange." She asks worry filling her voice

"Okay, I'll see if I can come. You know all about the schedule here, it's just crazy. I'll see if I can squeeze it in." I shrugged but I'm not really planning to go.

"Okay! Thanks! Chez Bistro in Hollywood Boulevard at around 8-ish?"

"Yeah, I know the place." I murmured

"I really hope you'll fix things with Mike, Eve. You really mean a lot to him and that makes you mean something to me too. You're his best friend and I don't want him to lose something that means so much to him." she says noticing the disinterest in my voice.

I can feel the love in her voice. No wonder Mike stayed with her for so long even after long fights and arguments. She's a great person and Mike deserves someone like her. I feel like I'm going to cry realizing that my feelings are for the wrong person and for the wrong time.

"Thanks Maryse." And that one is straight from the heart.

I'm thanking her for loving my best friend unconditionally and being there for him when I'm not and I understand Mike now. Why he reacted the way that he did after we did what we did. HE LOVES HER and I don't think that I'm in any place to take that away.

"I hope to see you soon, Evie." I can hear her smile.

"Me too, Frenchie. Bye." And before I knew it, I was smiling too.

I slipped my phone back into my clutch and head back inside the club. Yes, I really am getting drunk tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

I shut the door behind me with my clutch and heels in one hand and I ran the other through my hair. I took my shoes off in the elevator. It was a bad idea to wear heels tonight. I threw my stuff on the floor beside the couch. I think I will have a hard time finding them tomorrow but right now, I'm not even close to caring and I can deal with that tomorrow.

It feels like the floor is uneven and my legs are like jelly. Too much drinks, yep. I stared out the window and at the Chicago skyline. Another city and another atmosphere and another day gone without Mike.

I figured out that I should be done with him. I mean my feelings. I should disregard them. They're going nowhere and they won't do me any good. I think I heard a knock on the door so I went for it.

I opened it and it was Cody. He looked up when I opened the door. He looks great in a simple grey v-neck shirt and jeans but I don't want anything to do with him right now. My head is pounding and I could deal with his shit any other day just not now.

"What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest.

"Eve, I just wanna talk." He says calmly staring at my eyes.

"What's left to talk to? I think I heard everything what you want to say and what you think about me and I heard them clearly." I glared at him emphasizing the last part.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean any of those….. I'm sorry." He trailed off his eyes lost and vulnerable.

"You didn't mean calling me a slut and a whore? You expect me to believe you? Do you really think I'm like that Cody?" I said my voice cracking on the last part. I did feel insulted when he said that because I thought he was something better.

"No, of course not." He said his eyes telling me he's genuine. I flinch a little willing myself to not fall in his trap again.

We just stared at each other for a while. I was growing softer almost considering him again but I shook it away.

"I don't know. I think I've heard and seen enough." I said regaining my stance earlier and I was about to shut the door but he stopped the door and pushed his way in. He closed the door behind him and leaned on it. I staggered a few steps back and scowled at him.

"What the hell?!" I demanded.

I saw his expression change. From soft and vulnerable and sorry to angry and violent and scary. He just continued to stare at me. That stare, it gives me chills in a bad way.

"What are you doing?" I said quietly almost a whisper. He scares me. The way he looks at me scares me. Then it's like the alcohol in my body kicked in and my head is a hundred times dizzier and it hurts so bad. I can't organize my thoughts.

"Why won't you just listen, Eve? Why are you giving me such a hard time?" he said stalking to me. His voice hoarse and low and his stare bores right through me. I stepped back as he reached in front of me but I hit the arm of the couch.

Shit. Why does it have to be there?

"I don't have anything to say to you." I said my voice equally low but I can't stop staring at his eyes.

"You. Are. So. Frustrating." He says so slow as he run his index finger on my lower lip. I steer my head to the side to lean away from his touch. It was not long ago that I would have liked him doing that but not now. It disgusts me.

He's standing too close and the tension in the atmosphere is too thick, you can easily slice it with a knife.

I can smell his familiar scent but it's mixed with something strong now. Alcohol. Shit, he's drunk. I gathered enough strength. I gathered my confidence and glared up at him.

"You're trespassing." I murmured. I laid a hand on his chest and pushed him out of the way. I walked around him but he grabbed my wrist and my body slammed into his. My eyes are wide as I stare up at him.

"I'm quite aware of that and I quite don't care." He sneered down at me. His arm around my waist holding me tightly in place and his grip on my wrist which is on his chest is too tight it quite hurts.

"Cody, I- You're drunk." I said softly. Trying to distract him.

"And so are you." he says narrowing his eyes. Fear lacing through my body. I don't know what he's capable of doing when alcohol and anger are mixed in his bloodstream.

"I like you, Eve. No. I WANT you." he says voice so low and husky.

"Do you want to talk? Okay, we can talk." I said stuttering a little. I don't know what he exactly wants.

"I don't think you're interested in talking. You made that very clear. So, I thought we could communicate in a way where you and I would find it very pleasurable." He said cupping my chin tilting it up and crashing his lips on mine. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but my body is betraying me. Alcohol is dominating my body and mind. His tongue is in my mouth and I groaned in frustration and he pressed his lips on mine harder. It turns him on.

"No, stop!" I yelled pushing him off me. I grabbed the arm of the couch for support cause I can feel my legs giving out. I looked up at him and his eyes are dark. His expression worse. Darker than before.

He stalks toward me and my reflex tells me to run away but my fucking legs won't move. He grabs both of my wrists and threw me on the bed. I sat up trying to scramble off it but he slaps me hard with the back of his hand and I fell back on it. Tears stinging my eyes because of the impact.

I clutched my throbbing face and glared up at him. He was standing at the foot of the bed towering over me. He took his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants making his intentions very clear.

I stare up at him impassively. Fear immobilizing my body. No, he's not gonna do that. He can't. I move backwards towards the headboard of the bed shaking my head my stare not leaving his eyes. Tears falling from my eyes, as I plead with my eyes.

"No, please no." I whispered.

"Don't fight me, Eve. I'm not gonna hurt you." he climbed on the bed and crawled towards me. He grabbed my ankles and tugged hard. One moment, I'm beneath him.

He pinned my hands down beside my head with his pressing them down on the mattress like what he's body is doing on mine. He crashed his lips on mine again tugging hard on my bottom lip and it hurts. He's so rough. He forces my legs apart with his and he grinds the bulge straining in his pants on my sex.

I'm wearing a dress so I can feel it, all of it. He moans and I moan in frustration because I'm being held against my will.

"You like this, Eve. You know you do." He says against my lips. He moved his mouth down my neck to the cleavage of my dress and up again. He is still holding me firmly pressing me down on the mattress.

"Stop. Please. Stop." I plead again even though I know that my pleads are irrelevant.

His hands moved to my back unzipping my dress then he moves down between legs. He pushed my dress up and ran his lips on my inner thighs. He kisses me through my panties and runs his nose up and down my sex.

I'm immobilized. I'm scared of what he might do if I try to fight him. My face still hurts from the slap and I don't know what heights he's willing to take to get what he wants.

He moves my panties to the side and runs his tongue up and down my clit. He slips a finger into me.

"See, how wet you are, Eve. I told you, you like this."

He sits up and tugs at the hem of my dress. He pulls it down and throws it to the side. I'm wearing a tube dress so he easily does it. He returns to what he was doing earlier. His mouth came contact again to the most intimate part of my body. He thrusts his index finger in and out of me then slips another. He moves it round and round stretching my walls and my body betrays me. I moaned.

I can feel him smile against me. He slips his third finger inside and I screamed. He moves up and silences me by covering my mouth with his.

"Shhhh baby. Keep your voice down." He says against my lips but his fingers are still down there. Thrusting in and out of me. In and out, in and out, in and out. I shut my eyes. Tears still streaming down my face. I don't want this but my body is giving in. His palm started palming my clitoris and his fingers continue to thrust in and out of me. I groaned and I convulse around him reaching my orgasm.

I opened my eyes and met his eyes. His grinning down at me his eyes filled with triumph. He withdraws his fingers. I can see it glistening because of my juices. He trails it on my lips smearing my own secretion before putting it in his mouth and sucks it never leaving my gaze.

He leaned down and kissed me, forcing his tongue in my mouth. Before, I found it erotic but now…. I don't know.

"See how good you taste." He whispers before forcing his tongue in my mouth once again. He climbs off me and thank God he's done. I just want him to leave but I know that he isn't when I saw him tugging his pants and boxers down. He is still staring at me. He climbs on top of me staring into my eyes.

In that moment, I snap out of immobilization and struggled and started pounding his chest with my fist and tried to push him off me.

"No, no, no. Get off me." I cried. He grabs my wrist and pinned them down again.

"Shh.. I'm not gonna hurt you. The sooner we do this the sooner it's over." He whispers and I'm sick to my stomach. He's sick.

He caressed my face wiping some of my tears away and placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He holds both of my wrists in one hand and the other travels down my body over my breasts down my torso and over my panty-covered sex.

"I hope you're not very fond of these." The he tears through my panties and throws them to the side following my dress and positions between my legs.

He stares into my eyes for a while then slams into me.

"AARH!" I screamed. I turned my head to the side because I can't take it anymore. He disgusts me and the sight of him on top of me and the feel of him thrusting into me. I'm in full sobs right now. I'm crying. Tears are uncontrollable.

He slams into me again and again. Hard and rough and my screams grew louder and he pressed his lips down on mine making my screams and sobs muffled.

He continues at his own expense. It hurts because I'm not into it anymore. I'm not wet. He's hurting me but he doesn't seem to care. I tried squirming out of me but he grips my hips tighter his fingers digging into my skin painfully. He thrusts deep and it seems like he thrusts deeper each time he pounds into me. Then he reached his climax tilting his head up, flexing his hips pushing deeper and pouring himself into me.

He collapses on top of me and buries his face in my neck. He lifts his head to kiss me.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he stares down at me for a moment and his expression changes. It softens. Like he just realized what he just did. I'm still crying. Well, a lot quietly now.

He pulls out of me and I wince. It hurts. He was really rough. He stands and pulls his boxers and pants on and I laid there immobilized. I just stared at him impassively as tears continue to run down my cheeks.

He sits back down at the foot of the bed and dropped his face in his hands.

What? He's regretting everything now? This is what he wanted right? Me? Like this?

He looks back at me and walks to the side of the bed and spreads a blanket over me. He bends and kisses my forehead. He lays beside me over the blanket and gathers me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Eve." He whispered in my hair.

"No. Just leave." I croaked finding my voice again pushing him away.

"I-" he started. I sat up wrapping the blanket around my body.

"Look, just leave. I won't tell anyone if you leave me alone. Just leave. You got what you want." I glared at him and he looks pained.

And he had the audacity to feel pained. I'm the one who was held against my will. He stood up and shrugged his t-shirt on and headed for the door. He looked back at me but I avoided his gaze and I only lifted my head when I heard the door shut then I cried.

First, Mike left then I got my feelings all mixed up then that talk with Maryse then I realized that I should let him go then the decision whether to go or not to go to Maryse's birthday then I got this to top my agony. I threw my hands over my face and sobbed again not knowing really knowing which part of my misery I'm crying about.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys! I wanna thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love love love reading them all! I know this chapter is short but I kinda have the urge to post it cause I might need the info in the future chapters. I know I suck because of posting something this short. Anyway, stay tuned. The more is yet to come!_

I don't know how long I was crying but I must have fallen asleep. I woke up feeling sore and bare. I pulled the blanket tighter around me but it seems like it doesn't give me the warmth that I needed.

My eyes flickers open and I'm still in my hotel room with an awful headache then I remembered everything that happened. I looked outside the window to see that it was still dark. I checked the wall clock and it says 4 am.

I groaned as I stretch out. Ow, I feel sore and my face hurts. I brought a hand up to my cheek. I shut my eyes and shuddered at the memory.

I'm still naked under the blankets. Then bile started to rise in my throat. I ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet and poured everything out.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I don't like it. It all tasted like alcohol. It was all alcohol. I remained there on the floor as I ran a hand through my hair and I sobbed.

I feel odd. I feel dirty. I feel violated. I feel depressed. I feel frustrated. I feel lost. I am confused.

I hopped into the shower and let the warm water calm me but my tears still run down my face mingling with the cascading water. I hugged myself. After this what? What should I do?

My body hurts. The warm water is somewhat relieving the soreness but it still hurts. I washed my body then wash it again then again but I don't think I'm any cleaner. I grabbed the wash cloth and scrubbed myself. I scrubbed and scrubbed increasing pace and pressure until it hurts and frustrated tears started rolling down my cheeks again.

I threw the wash cloth to the side feeling that it was useless like me.

I sank down to the floor letting the water soak me and cried again. I hugged myself. It's like I lost my feminity. My dignity. I feel like I've been robbed of something. I wished Mike was here to comfort me but no, I lost him too. The only person who could really understand and would really listen to me.

I stayed there for a while but when I regained my equilibrium, I stood up and grabbed a towel. I shut the shower off and stepped out. I dried myself in front of the mirror and that was when I noticed them.

Bruises. There were bruises on my body. I ran my fingers on the bruises on my hips. I shivered remembering his tight grip there. My wrists have blue patches on them too. I looked at them and it surrounds my wrist like a pale blue bracelet. I looked down my body and there were bruises on my thighs too. Tears well up as I stare at them.

I look back to the girl in the mirror. She doesn't look like me. She lost some weight. She have bags under her eyes and she is a mess. She looks vulnerable and broken. I pity her then I realize that she was my reflection. I am her.

I can't stand to look at her so I stepped out the bathroom leaving that hideous image behind. I pulled on a cami and sweatpants and headed for bed.

I laid there staring up at the ceiling. Just staring blankly.

Did that really just happened to me? I never thought Cody would take those limits. I can't see him. Should I ask for time off? I don't know what to do. Maybe I should. I should ask some time off. I haven't been off the road for a year and I need it. I just can't bear to see Cody. I need some time.

I could go back to LA. My apartment need some TLC. I've never been home. I could go and teach dance classes during my time off and accept those lined-up photoshoots that are being offered to me. How much time off do I really need? I don't know. Right now, I'm even considering of giving up my job. Maybe, it's not the atmosphere that I want anymore. I don't know.

I live in LA. There's a lot of opportunities there but Mike's also living there with Maryse and I love my job. Can I really just throw it all away?

I sighed this is just all too much to take in. Then I started to feel nauseous again. Wow, this hangover.

I ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet again and let it all out. I feel so sick.

I stayed in bed and just vomited for the rest of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

I padded into the kitchen of my flat. I've been off the road for about a week now. I'm back in LA and I still haven't talked to Mike. I don't know if I could ever face him again. Not after everything that had happened and not after everything that happened afterwards.

I'm all ready to go to Maryse's birthday party but I'm hungry. I'm looking for a bite. I set my clutch on the counter and rummaged through the fridge. I need some serious grocery shopping to do. I keep that in mind.

Caffeine and granola bars kept my appetite satisfied in some way. My tolerance for food shot down. I've been feeling sick lately. It's almost I can't keep anything down. I always puke every time I have a full meal. Sometimes even just the sight of food makes me nauseous.

I don't know what to expect when I stepped into the venue but I was hoping that I would fade in the background and maybe leave if I don't get the feel of the party.

I hopped into my car and drove towards downtown towards the place. I missed driving through these streets. It's been awhile.

I arrived and I just sat there and stared at the venue. Contemplating if this was a good idea or not. It was crowded people were everywhere. There was a red carpet leading towards the doors and there were two guards checking that everyone's name is on the list. Some people were trying to get in and some people just wanted a glimpse. I took a deep breath and got out of the care.

I straightened my dress and ran my hands down my hair. This is it. I thought as I started walking towards the door.

I walked through the doors and there were a lot of people. A LOT. I drew in another breath.

I grabbed a champagne bottle from a passing waiter and walked deeper into the large room. There were 2 stages. One for the DJ in the center of the room and one for entertainment purposes I think.

I chugged down my champagne in one swig and took another from another waiter. Yes, my tolerance for food went down but my tolerance for alcohol shot up.

People stared at me as I walk pass them. Some are kind enough to give me a smile then some just look at me then whispered. Am I an alien?

I continued to walk around and finally I see one of my good friend and also Maryse's, Amanda. She's a photographer and I did some photoshoots with her.

"Hey!" she squealed engulfing me in a huge embrace

"Hi." I said and giggled

"Wow, you look different. Did you lose some weight?" she asks holding me at arm's length examining me. I just snorted at her comment.

"Excuse me everyone, I would just like to have your attention please." Our heads all turned towards the stage and the DJ stopped playing his music for a while.

It was Mike.

"As we all know, we are here today to celebrate my beautiful girlfriend's birthday. I've never known anyone so loving, caring, supportive, compassionate, what else can I say?" he says staring at Maryse. He holds out his hand to her and she joins him up the stage.

"You loved me at my best and my worst and I could never ask for anything more." He holds her hand and squeezes it lightly and she smiles blushing. The love between them is almost tangible as you look at them.

Mike turns and addresses the rest of the room.

"I'd like to propose a toast for the birth of this woman beside me. To all her accomplishments and to all she will ever accomplish and for saying yes on my proposal of marriage." He grins down at her and she does the same up at him

The room was filled with collective gasps and it all exploded to applause as Mike leans down and kissed her.

I feel like I've been glued to the ground gawking at them. I can't move. I can see them. They're happy. Too happy it breaks my heart. Mike had his arm around her as he laughed about something and people came to congratulate them.

Our eyes met. I was looking at him and he looked up and stared at me. His expression changed. It breaks my heart into two.

"I-I-I need to go." I told Amanda and I wasn't able to hear what she said cause I rush out the club and out to the parking lot.

Thank God there wasn't a lot of people out here now. I thought as I look around.

I was panting. I just needed to get out of there. I can't watch that anymore. I took long strides towards my care.

"Eve!" I could recognize that voice everywhere.

I can't see him. I don't want to see him. I didn't turn my head kept my head down and continued walking briskly.

"Eve!" I can hear him jogging behind me. I stopped.

"Go away, Mike." I said without turning to face him.

"Hey, I saw you looking sick and walking out. I was you wanna talk?" he said reaching beside me.

"There's nothing left to talk to." I whispered

"Eve, what's wrong? God, you look thin." he takes my face between his hands and forces me to look at his eyes.

"No. Go away!" I yelled pushing him and he staggers backward with a confused look on his face. Tears started to spill from my eyes.

I shook my head in mock amusement and I was about to walk away.

"What's wrong, Eve?" his voice was soft and confused stopping me in my tracks.

I had my back to him. I shut my eyes. Why do I have to fall for him? Why does he do what he does to me? Hurting me without even knowing it.

This is it. He has to know. I don't know what will happen after this but I gotta let this out.

"It's. Because. I. Love. You. Mike." I said through clenched teeth.

"What?" he says. He didn't hear it.

"I love you okay?! Are you blind?! Can't you not see that?! I'm hurt because I love you! I didn't mean for this to happen but it did! You hurt me every time you leave. You hurt me every time you're away. You hurt me every time I think about you. You hurt me every time I wish that we could be something more. You hurt me every time because I willed for this feeling to stop but I still love you more and more each day if that's even possible. You hurt me every time because I love you and you don't love me back! You hurt me every time and I can't even blame you!" I yelled.

His eyes wide. He was taken aback.

"There I said it!" I snapped and I turned on my heel and stalked off towards my car.

There was a sudden pain in my stomach deep down there somewhere near my abdomen. It hurts. It's like there's a knife twisting inside. All my muscles clench and unclenched. I can't take it anymore. I clutch my stomach and screamed. I collapsed on the ground clutching my stomach and bent over. This is the worst pain I ever experienced so far.

"Argh!" I groaned trying to muffle my scream. Mike was suddenly beside me crouched down as he puts his arms around me.

"Shit, Eve what's wrong now?" he says his eyes panicking

I was on my knees so he placed a hand on my knee and kept me under his arm.

"That's it. I'm bringing you to the hospital." He says.

I felt him stilled for a moment. Then he raised his hand which was on my knee high enough for me to see as he examined it. There was blood. I looked down and there was blood trickling down my legs.

What the?

"Fuck." He mutters as he lifted me up and I black out.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up with a disturbing empty feeling. I opened my eyes and it's all white. All I can see is white. I raised my arm to run a hand through my hair and noticed the IV stuck on my hand. I looked around and realized that I'm in a hospital.

I shut my eyes trying to remember how I got here or what led me here. I can't quite remember. I just have these blurry images in my mind but I can't reorganize them right now. I'm so thirsty.

I looked around again and that's when I noticed that Mike was sitting beside my bed. His was leaning forward with his head in his folded arms. He was sleeping.

The sight brings tears to my eyes as I start to remember everything. A lump forms in my throat. Why is he here? He should be with Maryse.

I reached out and touched his hair. He stirred a little. For some reason, it gave me a reason to smile. I ran my hand gently through his hair and his head shot up almost immediately startling me. I snatched my hand back as if I was caught with my hand inside a cookie jar.

He stares at me wide-eyed like I have two heads then his expression softens.

"Hi." he takes my hand in one of his and rubs my arm with the other. Something about his tone bothers me. It's almost he's filled with regret and sorrow and something else. Pity? What does he feel sorry about?

"Hi." I answered back giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks taking my hand in his

"I'm thirsty." He nodded and got up. I panicked as I realized he was leaving. I don't care if we have an awkward situation right now but I need my best friend. I don't want him to leave me alone. I need answers. I've been dealing with too much shit lately and I don't think I could handle anything anymore. I clutched his hand tightly. He turns to me.

"Don't leave me please." I croaked. My throat is dry. He looks down at me with eyes soft and it's almost as if hes looking at me lovingly.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get you some water." he leans over and tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

For a moment, I didn't trust what he said so I didn't let his hand go. Then he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I searched his eyes for confirmation and then sighed and let his hand go.

I watched him as he walks out the room and later on emerges with a bottle of not so cold water.

"Come, I will help you sit up." He says sitting beside me on the bed and gently puts a hand on my waist helped me sit up. I wince slightly as his hand came contact with an unhealed bruise on my hip.

"Are you okay?" he asks noticing my slightly pained expression. I nodded.

He uncaps the bottle and tilted it towards my lips. I laid a hand on the bottle but he's helping me drink it, his other hand is behind my back gently caressing.

"There. Feel better?" he asks as he places the bottle on the table beside the bed. I nodded.

We were quiet for a while. Well, no one could actually argue with that. A lot of things had happened between us. Things that made things a little more complicated than they already are.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked my voice close to a whisper.

"About a day and a half." He says. Even his answers are so empty. I nodded slowly.

"Who brought me here?" I asked

"Me."

"How long have you been here exactly?" I asked.

"Almost as long as you've been here." He answered confusedly as if my questions are so irrelevant.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. My turn to be confused

"What kind of question is that?" he asks almost angry

"After everything, why are you still here?"

He shut his eyes. I stared at his face as I try to contemplate what's running through his mind. I wish I knew.

"Why are you making this so hard, Eve?" he says voice now filled with exhaustion

"Cause it is hard for me!" I exclaimed and I'm aware that tears are starting to fall again

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He pulls me into a hug and I cried in his chest. We stayed like that for a while.

"Why am I here?" I pulled away and stared up at him.

He looks away and shut his eyes tightly as if what he's about to say is gonna hurt a thousand times. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes and stared at me. Eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"You had a miscarriage, Eve."


	20. Chapter 20

I stared at him impassively.

What?

I'm still trying to process all these things then another bomb was dropped. What the?

I'm pregnant. No, I was pregnant and I lost the baby. No wonder why I have a sudden feeling of painful emptiness when I woke up.

One thing is running through my mind right now. It's Cody's baby. Cody has to be the father. This is the result of what he did. I thought he tainted my life when he did what he did but he tainted me deeper with a more permanent mark. He got me pregnant and I lost the baby.

Before I know it, I burst into tears. Full sobs came out of my mouth.

I'm crying for me, for my situation, for what happened to me and Mike, for what Cody did, for the baby. Oh my, the baby. MY baby.

It's the only innocent thing in all of this and I lost it. How can I be a good mother in the future?

Mike wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. I cried and cried. My mind reeling about my baby.

My baby. I killed it because of my carelessness. It's innocent and no matter who the father is, it shouldn't have suffered the fate it experienced.

"Is there something that you're not telling me Eve?" he asks gently patting my hair

I pulled away. Wiping my eyes with my hands. I inhaled deeply trying to steady my shaky breathing. I looked up and stared at Mike.

This is it. I'm going to tell someone.

I'm about to tell him what Cody did and that it's Cody's baby but someone came in and we both looked up.

"Hi Ms. Torres, I'm doctor Conrad. I'm your doctor. I came to check on you and your vitals." He says as he looks at Mike.

Mike nodded and moved off the bed and stood by the foot.

"I'm gonna go and get some food Eve." He says and for a moment I didn't want him to leave me but my stomach is growling. I just nodded.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor says as long as Mike was out of the room. I turned my attention to him.

"Not really well." I said as a nurse comes in and gets my blood pressure. She gives the doctor a clipboard and he started reading it.

"How much do you actually weigh?" he asks

"130." I answered

"Oh. You lost a lot of weight. You're 120 now."

I lost 10 pounds?! Before, I can even question myself, I thought about the Caffeine and the alcohol that I've been taking these past days.

He gives the clipboards the nurse as she leaves the room. He slips his hands inside the pocket of his coat.

"I think you've been informed why you're here." He nodded at my tear-stained face. I nodded.

"I'm very sorry to hear what happened." He offered his apologies and quite frankly I don't need it

"It's fine." I said looking away and out the window.

"All the reasons that I can find resulting to your miscarriage are depression and not eating well. The baby needs some certain nutrients in order to tighten its hold and when you're stressed, the baby's grip loosens." He says.

I can hear the sorry in his voice but I can't see his face as I continue to stare out the window. He got all the reasons right. I haven't been eating well and damn right, I'm depressed.

My baby. Oh my baby. That's all I can just think about now and what kind of mother will I make in the future.

"How far was I?" My voice was so low like a whisper. I can't even hear it myself.

"2 weeks or so." He says quietly.

I silently count the days. I felt myself turning pale as a deep realization hits me.

Just then Mike comes into the room with bags of food. Me and Dr. Conrad both lifted our heads and turned to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asks as he sets the food down on the rolling tray.

"No, I was actually just leaving." Dr. Conrad says.

"Good day to you two, Ms. Torres." He acknowledges me before exiting the room

I'm left with Mike again. I looked at everywhere but him. I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what to tell him.

He must have noticed because he claimed his spot beside me on the bed. He ran his hand up and down my back

"Hey, you alright?" I turned away from him. I just can't look at him. Not now, I don't know if I could ever.

"Hey." He says again as he grasps my wrist in one hand and I wince as a sharp pain shoots through my body.

"What's wrong?" he asks and before I could snatch my hand away, he's staring at the bruise around my wrist.

"Eve, where did you get this?" he said, his voice full of confusion, concern, and anger

I snatched my hand away and looked at my knotted fingers on my lap.

"Eve, talk to me." He says taking my head in his hands and forced me to look at his eyes.

"It was Cody." I whispered as tears ran down my cheeks.

"What? What did that bastard do to you?" he asks his voice turning cold

"He forced himself on me." I whispered and looked down again feeling disgusted.

"What?!" Mike yelled as he jumped up onto his feet and paced back by the side of the bed. He stopped and looked back at me. He stared at me with angry eyes. I flinched even though I know that his anger isn't directed to me but it stings.

"He. He. Raped. You?" he said under his breath. He shuts his eyes tightly and fisted bot of his hands in his hair.

I nodded as my tears fall onto my knotted fingers on my lap. He plopped down on the chair beside the bed and dropped his head in his hands.

He looked up and now, his eyes were gentle but I can see something else in his eyes. Helplessness. That's the thing that I could read from them now.

"He did this to you?" his whispered as he took my wrist and rubbed small gentle circles on the bruised skin. I nodded slowly.

"Oh Eve, I'm sorry." He perched himself beside me on the bed again and took me in his arms.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is, if I just don't travel too much, I could have taken care of you." he says in my hair

"I'm not your responsibility." I said against his chest.

"That bastard is so gonna get it." He said icily.

He just held me and I cry because this is what I wanted. Him to be just here and just to hold me through all of this but this time is borrowed. He is borrowed. This won't last. He pulled away and stared down at me.

"Is he the father?" he asked tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"I thought he was." I said looking down

"What do you mean you thought he was?" he asks his voice increasing volume

"When the doctor came in, he told me how far I was. I started counting the days." I started.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to calm down. I opened my eyes and stared into his blue ones.

"It's not Cody's baby, Mike. It was yours."


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to find Mike sitting beside my bed and staring at me. He was leaning back in his chair and stroking his chin with the tips of his fingers.

We stared at each other for a while. We haven't been exactly talking since last night. I guess this is all a lot to process for the both of us.

Last Night, when I dropped the revelation on him, he just hugged me. Believe it or not, I was expecting for him to be mad but he wasn't. He just let me cry and held me until I was asleep. No words could've been said and no actions could've been done. That was more than enough.

I sat up slowly.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said leaning forward resting his elbows on the side of my bed.

"The doctor said you can go home today." He says

"That's a relief." I said because it really is. It's like the only good news I had in days.

"I will bring you home." He says taking my hand in his and playing with my fingers

"You don't have to." I said looking down at our entwined fingers. I just don't want him to do too much for me for some reason. He needs to be somewhere else. With someone else. He's just doing too much for me and I'm feeling a little guilty.

"And how are you planning to reach home?" he raised his eyebrows at me

I tried to rack my brains for other means of transportation but I can't think of anything.

"Exactly." He said when I didn't respond.

I smiled at his playful nature.

It was the first time I ever smiled in days. This is what I like about him. No matter how tough the going gets, he still finds a way to make me smile and forget everything for a while.

"Can I hug you?" I asked because that's the only special thing that I could share with him

"Of course you can." He said standing up. He sat beside me on the bed facing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I inhaled his scent and relished the feel of his embrace because as I've said before, this one is borrowed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

The drive home was a silent one. I know that Mike is being considerate knowing that I'm a little tired and I'm just getting the hang of things.

I leaned my head on the window of the car as we cruise the streets towards my home. As soon as we arrived, I was out of the car before Mike even knew it.

I flung the door open of my flat and the comfort of my home welcomes me. It's sooooo good to be home.

I turned around waiting for Mike to emerge through the door. He did a few moments later carrying my bag. He stared at me and smiled. I must be smiling like a fool.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch exhausted.

"Hey Evie, do you want some food?" he says emerging through the door

I'm too tired to even look up as he entered the room.

"Hmmm." I murmured resting the back of my head on the back of the couch staring at the ceiling

"Does pizza sound good to you?" he says

"Hell yeah." I groaned closing my eyes. He disappeared again and I heard him calling delivery somewhere in the kitchen.

I must have drifted off cause I opened my eyes and the TV was on and there was a box of pizza on the coffee table before me. I felt like being watched. I glanced sideways and Mike was there studying me.

He was sitting sideways facing me with his elbow propped on the back of the couch and his head rested on his palm.

Our eyes met and we just stared at each other. Then there it was again, the intense connection between us done by our eyes.

"I'm sorry for losing the baby." I whispered. I didn't know why I said that but it's the only thing that came in my mind. It was his baby too after all.

His face softened and he shook his head lightly.

"Hey." He said taking my hand in his. "It isn't your fault." He shook his head adding emphasis.

Silent tears started rolling down my cheek as I remembered my baby and why I lost it. It's like I killed a life too you know.

"I'm just thinking that how could've I been so selfish?" I said wiping my tears angrily

"Hey, don't say that." he says softly as he runs a thumb across my cheek

"It's your baby too you know and I lost it because I was too careless but I was so alone and I don't have anyone to talk and I can't help being depressed…" I was rambling and rambling

"I know I should be blamed and I understand if you blame me…." I continued

Mike pulled me into his arms and held me tightly as I cried into his chest. I pulled away laughing lightly as I feel pathetic, I don't know.

"I'm sorry. This is stupid. I am stupid." I said wiping tears away from my eyes.

"Don't say that." he said taking my face in his hand once again but I refuse to look at him knowing that that would make me break down more.

"Look at me." He said and I hesitated a moment before raising my eyes to meet his.

"I'm as broken as you are, Eve. It's my baby too, yes, but I have to accept that it's gone and I'm not blaming you and I will never do that because it wasn't your fault. It's kinda my fault because I'm the one who greatly caused you depression and stress. You didn't know so you can't blame yourself for something that you're not aware of." He said trying to get through me. It took me moments to actually start believing what he's saying.

"What kind of mother will I make, Mike?" I can't help the self-doubt. How can I be a good mother when I had a miscarriage before? What will assure me that it won't happen again?

And before I knew it, Mike pressed his lips on mine. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. He started to kiss me. I mean really kiss me. His lips moving molding with mine. I started responding.

His hands were still holding my head so I moved my hands around his head and they played with the hairs on the back of his head as our kiss deepened.

I moaned and our tongues met. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I moved sitting astride him. His thighs between my legs as his hands moved up my back to my hair pulling at them gently.

I kiss him, giving all my passion that I feel towards him.

Before I realize it, tears were streaming down my face. I love him. After everything, I still love him but he isn't mine to keep. He belongs to another. No matter how much I love him, he doesn't feel the same for me. How many times do I have to tell myself that?

I reluctantly pulled away and he stares at me like he just realized what we did. I still hand my hands behind his head as we stare at each other. I moved off him and sat beside him on the couch. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. We were silent for a while. The only audible thing was my quiet sobs.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered my question turning my gaze at him

"I don't know. It seems like the right thing to do." He says not meeting eyes as he looks down on the floor

That wasn't the answer that I was waiting for but what did I expect? Him to tell me he loves me too? Pathetic.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I set my mind on a decision.

I know that what I'm about to do next will break my heart but I just had to do it cause it's the only right thing that I know now.

"Can you just leave Mike? I don't think that us seeing each other again is a good idea." I said

"What?" he turned to me like I was crazy.

"I mean it." I whispered feeling a lump on my throat but I push it back down again

"We both know that this is all wrong. How many times did we have to prove that?" I said meeting his eyes

He stared back at me and his eyes are telling me that he doesn't know what to do and he doesn't know how he got into all of this shit. He looks so helpless and it breaks my heart.

Just the thought of losing him is more than I could ever take but I had to do it. It's for the best of both of us.

"I think you've done more than enough for me. You have a girl waiting for you back home. She needs you too Mike." I stopped and let out a shaky breath

"Maryse needs you Mike." I said shutting my eyes as pain shoots through my heart. Saying the facts is never easy.

Then there it was again. The silence. The painful painful silence that I hate so much.

"If that's what you want." He finally whispered as he head towards the door but he surprised me when he turned around.

"Did you mean it?" he said looking down at me as I am sitting on the couch.

"What?" I said not really understanding his question

"Did you mean it? When you said me you love me? I'm sorry, Eve. I'm so confused right now I don't know what to do, but did you mean it?" he said as his voice grew colder for the reasons that I don't know.

I stared at him impassively.

"Of course, I did. I always did Mike." I said my voice close to a whisper

"Why didn't you tell me before then?"

"Because I can see that you were happy and I can see that Maryse makes you happy and I just couldn't take that away." I said looking down.

I stared at him and he stared back at me. Blue to green.

In one swift move.

He strode towards me and pulled me off the couch to my feet and kissed me passionately. His kiss. It was angry, longing, confused, a lot of mixed emotions which are too many to elaborate.

I pulled away and placed a hand on his chest and gently push him away.

"Just go." I whispered not looking in his eyes because I'm afraid that I will regret my decision more than I am doing now and he did leave and I'm left there in my misery.

That was a lot harder than I thought. I just had to let him go or else it will just a lot harder for us and for the people around us. It's just too much to handle and I don't know how much more I can handle before I totally break to pieces.


	22. Chapter 22 (Bonus Chapter: Mike's POV)

I stare ahead blankly as I drive home. I'm trying to calm my nerves. Adrenaline still pumping my veins as I try to relax a bit. I'm silently repeating the scene of the past hours in my head.

I knock and knock impatiently waiting for the bastard Cody Rhodes to open the damn door. When he finally did, I threw a punch in his face.

"What the fuck, Miz!" he said as he staggered backwards.

I stepped into the threshold of his house followed by two police officers. I grabbed him by the collar.

"How dare you put your fucking filthy hands on Eve, you fucking bastard!" I sneered in his face

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said as he tried to pry my hands off him

"Don't you dare act all innocent on me now! She was pregnant Rhodes! Fucking pregnant!" I sneered as I punch him again but I didn't let him go.

He glared back at me then his expression changes. He stunned me when he started laughing. Laughing sickly and it makes me wanna punch him again.

"She's pregnant?" he laughed "The whore's pregnant?" he laughed and laughed. I punched him again

"You sick bastard!" I still didn't let him go

"Mr. Mizanin, I don't think this is necessary…." The police started but I glared at him and he backed right off

"I guess I gotta practice my baby daddy skills then eh?" the bastard was still laughing

"She had a miscarriage and it wasn't your baby, you dick!" I punched him again

He stopped laughing as he digests in what I just said.

"It was mine! And you fucking raped her while she was pregnant with my child, you asshole!" I punched him but this time I don't stop. I just continued to punch him again and again.

It took both of the police officers to pry me off him. Good, because I wasn't planning to let him go. I could kill him right now and I don't care if I go to the fucking jail.

I glared at him as he wiped blood off his mouth and as the police cuffed his hands and recite him his rights.

I ran my hand through my hair as I stare blankly at the road ahead.

Eve.

She was so broken when I last saw her few days ago. I contemplated about stopping by for a while to check on her but I stopped as I remembered what happened yesterday.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. I never saw her in that state before. So broken and vulnerable. I didn't want to leave her but she insisted herself under her own reasons and I couldn't quite argue with them.

I believed her. I believed her when she told me she loves me.

I'm just so confused right now. I don't know how to place my feelings. She was right. I have another girl waiting for me. Maryse.

She needs me and I quite need her. She has been nothing but good to me. I can't think I could hurt her. I don't think I have the heart to hurt her. I love her of course.

Why does this sound like I'm convincing myself?

I hold my thoughts on for a while as I pulled up my drive way.

Maryse was sitting on the couch all dressed up and bags complete by the door when I walked in. What?

"Hey baby." I said as I made my way over to her and kiss her head.

"Do you have a project that I don't know of?" I said nodding towards the bags by the door.

"No." she said softly.

I looked at her and I know that something is wrong. She seems, distant.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the couch

It took a moment for her to respond. She ran a hand through her blond hair and sighed.

"Mike, we need to talk." She said and I know that voice. It's something serious. Shit, is someone hurt?

I hold my breath.

"About us." She continued

"Us? What about us?" I said taking her hand in mine. She looks down at it as I can see tears forming in her eyed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I lifted her chin to meet my eyes

"I don't think I can pretend anymore." She whispers a tear rolling down her cheek. I wipe it away

"Pretend?" I answered

"You don't love me, Mike." She says

"What? That's not true. Of course, I do. With all my heart." For a moment, there was something that moved inside me guiltily.

"No you don't." she says pulling her hand out of mine

"Stop saying that." I told her and I'm kinda getting a little angry.

She stood up and ran a hand through her hair again, a frustrated gesture I knew so well.

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT, MIKE!" she yelled

"We both know that you are not in love with me! You love Eve! But you stay with me because you think it is the right thing." She burst into tears and I feel completely guilty

I'm not even aware that this is how I feel about Eve. It's disappointing that it would take another person to tell me how I really feel about a certain person.

I stood up and hugged her because I don't know what else to do.

"I've seen you together. You just move in sync because you're in love with each other. Everyone can see that." she muttered against my chest

I shut my eyes as I hold her tighter. It's true. I can feel her words stirring something inside me.

"Even me." She finished looking up at me

"You love her Mike. When will you realize that you're breaking her to pieces because you're with me?" she says

"I don't know." I whispered cause I don't really

I can feel tears stinging at the back of my eyes. God, when was the last time I cried?

"She's so broken because she loves you too much. Can't you see that?" she continues

"I can see that." she said

"I know that you love her. I don't know when but I just know. I admire her for loving you too much. Sometimes, I feel guilty because the love and the passion that she has for you is even more than I could ever offer." She said tears still rolling down her cheek

She pulled away wiping her eyes and she stared up at me.

"I just don't think I could deal with this anymore. I have to leave." She whispers and I nod

"Goodbye, Micheal." She says so softly that it somehow breaks my heart.

I know that I couldn't stop her from leaving and somewhere deep inside me I know that this might be the right thing to do for the common good.

I helped her load her things in the trunk of her car. We weren't even talking when we did that. No words are needed. A few moments later, she was ready to go. She stood by the driver's door facing me. We just stared at each other.

"Do you love her?" she asked so straight-forwardly she caught me off guard

I didn't answer.

"Don't make me say it again Mike." She said coldly.

"I think I do." I said looking down as the sudden pang of realization hits me

"Then go and tell her." she places a hand on my cheek and I leaned in to her familiar touch that I know I will miss.

"I'm sorry, Maryse." I said quietly

"What for?" she asks dropping her hand

"For this." I said waving my hand around helplessly

"You can't be sorry for loving someone Micheal." She said and when I looked up to stare at her eyes she was smiling at me then I found myself smiling back.

She got into her car and handed me something through the open window of the car.

"You go do what you have to do." She said offering me a smile

I slipped my hands in the pockets of my jeans as she pulled out the driveway. I stood there and watch her drive off.

She was a great person and she deserved someone better than me. I regret that we ended this way but I never regret what we had.

For a moment, I just stood there in my front yard then I remember the thing that she gave me. I pulled out my hand out of my pocket and stared at the shiny thing in my hand.

It was the engagement ring that I gave her.

I hopped in my car and drove off to that familiar direction planning to do what I have to do.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up abruptly as I hear the doorbell ring. I passed out after my trip to the gym. I didn't even notice.

I was working out the whole afternoon since I have nothing else to do around here. I started to go back to my normal routine. I've been eating healthy too.

I thought that sulking isn't an answer to all my problems. It should have not been an option in the first place.

I jumped out of bed and realized that I'm still in my tank top and sweatpants. I even tripped over my duffel bag which was lying by the bed.

"Shit." I muttered as the doorbell rings and rings again and again. Damn, this person's really anxious.

Gosh, keep your hair on.

I dashed through the house towards the front door. I put my hand on the doorknob and ran a hand down my hair briefly debating if I should have put something presentable on. Oh hell, who cares? This person has to deal with my awful appearance since he/she is in a hurry. I flung the door open and that familiar lump that I feel in my throat every time I'm caught off guard rose up again.

It was Mike.

I stared at him impassively and he stared back with those pretty blue eyes that I know so well.

What is he doing here? I've been doing well without him. I mean I know it's been only a couple of days but I was starting to get the hang of things and I was starting to put myself together. The distance that I asked did that and I was doing well. What does he want now?

"Mike." I acknowledged my face not showing any reaction

His reply was something that I never ever in a million years would have thought that I would hear from him.

"I love you, Eve."

"What?" I was stunned, I can't say anything.

He had a hand in his pocket and he run the other through his hair as he briefly looked down and shrugged.

"That's the only thing I'm really certain about now." He said meeting my eyes once again.

I can feel unshed tears in the back of my eyes but I force them at bay.

"What about Maryse?"

I know that I'm ruining the moment here. I mean, here he is confessing and then I would have to bring up her name.

"She knows." He said

Oh shit.

"What did she say?" I can't help being curious

"She told me to tell you." That, was unexpected as it is. I'm not even sure what I was exactly expecting.

"Do you mean it?" I ask him because I just have to know. This is all too surreal for me. I need assurance.

"What?" his eyes filled with confusion

"That you love me?" I said my voice cracking

"Of course I do. Do you think I would drive all the way here just to tell you if I don't?" he said as his brow furrowed marring his beautiful face with hurt because of me questioning his feelings

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." I said as the unshed tears started shedding

Is this all really happening? I can't believe this. I never ever thought that this day would come. It was true when I said that I've waited long, too long for him to say that. I even thought that I would never hear that from him.

Overwhelmed with my emotions, I grabbed the front of his shirt as I yanked him to me pulling him into my house slamming the door behind him and crushed my lips onto his. He wrapped an arm around my waist to steady us both.

His back is pressed against the door and he had his arms around me as we came up for breath moments later. I press my forehead against his.

"I love you Mike. I always do." I gasped as tears run down my cheeks

He reached up to touch my cheek. I played with the hairs on the back of his head. He closed his eyes as if relishing my words. He sighed and opened his eyes.

I stared into his eyes not believing that the sight before me is actually mine.

"Stop crying." He whispered as he run a thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes feeling his touch. He kissed each of my closed eyelids.

"I love you too. I'm sorry it took me long to realize it. I-" I cut him off by kissing him

"No. That was all I need to hear. I don't care if I wait forever just to hear those words. Hearing them is more than enough for me. That's how much I love you." I cupped his face with my both hands

I can't believe what I 'm seeing. He had tears in his eyes. I didn't know I'd affect him so.

"I feel so undeserving of your love. It's too much for someone like me." He says

"No! You are more than deserving! You're the only one I want. I love you just the way you are. I love how you think, how you speak, how you act, everything about you Mike. Everything."

"I love you, Eve. That's the only thing I know." He shut his eyes and pulled me close by tightening his hold on around my waist pressing our foreheads more.

"Oh Mike, I love you," I kissed the right corner of his mouth. "I love you," I kissed the left one. "I love you." I finally said gazing at him before kissing him on the lips.

His hand which was resting on the small of my back went up behind my neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. I welcomed his tongue in my mouth as I moaned.

I pinned him with my hips as our kiss intensify. I want him. I love him and I want him now.

I broke away and pulled him to the bedroom. We stood by the bed as we resumed what we are doing.

Our mouths molded together, tongues battling in a battle they're both winning, a woman could get used to this.

I pulled away to pull his shirt off. I smiled at him while biting my lip and he smiled back. I ran my hands down his body to the waistband of his pants. I slipped them in there and felt him through his boxers.

"Hmmm." He hummed in my ear. I gazed at him and put a chaste kiss on his mouth then dropped to my knees taking his shoes and socks. I smirked up at him as I stood up running my hands up his legs.

He cups my cheeks with both of his hands and devoured my mouth once more. I moaned as his hands move down to my behind and lightly squeezes and I squeal a little. I feel him smiling against my lips.

I caressed him through his jeans and he moans.

"You're driving me crazy." He gasps

"Am I?" I said as I move my lips down his neck running along his chest down his abs as I drop down to my knees in front of him. My knees between his legs as I place a long lingering kiss on top of his waistband.

His eyes darken as they stare down at me. I leisurely zipped the deeper down not leaving his eyes. I slipped my hand inside his boxers and yanked his throbbing member out.

"I like." I winked at him and took him in my mouth as he groaned.

He flexes his hips thrusting deeper in my mouth.

"Shit Eve." He growled

I slowly started sucking. Moving my head forward then backward. Wrapping my teeth behind my lips. Pulling him back until I feel him at the back of my throat.

"Argh." He groaned as he pulled me up by the arms and kissed me pushing his tongue in my mouth tasting me, tasting him in my mouth.

"You're overdressed." He says smirking and pulls my tank and undoes the tie of my sweatpants. He pulls it down in one swift movement.

"You're beautiful." He says as he steps back and gazes at me. I'm in my bra and panties.

Before I knew it he spins me around and pulls me by the waist so that I'm pulled up against his chest. His front to my back. He kisses my neck and nibbles gently. I moaned as it resonates to my groin.

He unclasps my bra and his hands moved to my breast kneading my nipples gently.

"My turn." He whispers in my ear as his other hand moves down cupping me through my panties and rubbing slow circles.

"Ahhh." I moaned as I can feel tingling sensations all over my body.

I reached up and held the back of his head and gently tug at the hairs there. I bit my lip enduring the sweet sweet torture he's giving me.

I turned around and kissed him. I kissed him with all I've got and all I have to give. He's the only one who does this to me. Who makes me feel this way.

He lowered me down gently on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips continue their thing. He trailed kisses down my neck, down between my breasts to my stomach and to the garter of my panties.

He looks up and smiles at me before hooking his fingers on the waistband of my panties and pulling them down.

He kisses me there and I arch my back moaning. He takes me in his mouth and does his sensual torture. I reached down and pulled at his hair gently.

"Mike, I need you. Now." I gasped pulling him up by the hair to kiss him.

He kissed me and I feel that he really did mean it when he said he loves me. This man loves me and I want no one else but him and his love.

He stood up and pulled his pants down. He climbed back on top of me staring deeply in my eyes he enters me. Slow and sensual. I can tell that he's trying hard not to hurt me and my eyes burn with tears as I feel his care and love when he started moving.

I'm willing to take any heights with this man. That's what I thought as we climb higher and higher. He moves in and out of me. Never leaving my eyes, he thrusts and thrusts.

He moves my hair out of my face and kisses my nose. We build higher and higher reaching to our release and I shut my eyes but he stops as I'm about to let go.

My eyes flutter open staring up at him questioningly then before I could ask him, he shifts so that puts me on top.

I rested my palms on his chest trying to steady myself.

"You on top. Love me, Eve." He says. His eyes so full with love and want and I cannot do anything but oblige.

He places his hands on my waist and lowers me down onto his erection.

"Ahh." I groaned throwing my head back.

God, it feels deep. Way deeper but it's hitting the right spots. I move myself up and down his length. I grind myself on him as he started lifting his hips every time I lower myself to him and it feels a hell lot more deeper.

"Fuck, Mike." I exclaimed nearing my climax.

He sits up and our foreheads touching, breathing heavily, his hands move to cup my face then moves to the back of my head to my hair, he kisses me deeply as we continue to move. I'm straddling him so I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him to me.

"I love you." I whispered as I let go

"I love you so much." He whispers back with one sharp thrust, he stills and lets go too.

We climaxed together. Our bodies as one as we come down from our highs. Still inside me, he shifts and lays me down on the bed gently. He kisses me gently.

"You are amazing as always." He says kissing my forehead.

"You are awesome." I giggled as I use the words of his tagline.

We laid there in the afterglow of making love. He had his head on my stomach and I'm playing with the hairs on the back of his head.

"Marry me, Eve." He mumurs kissing my stomach lightly

"What?" I'm not sure if I heard him right

"Marry me." He lifted his head to gaze up at me

"You're kidding." I laughed because the whole thing is amusing

"Something amusing you?" he raises his eyebrow at me and he does not know the effect it has on me

"Yes, you." I said running my fingers through his hair

He smiles closing his eyes.

"I mean it." He breathes

"Do you, really?" I said smiling at him.

He moves up cupping my face as his thumbs rub small circles on my cheek. I close my eyes relishing his touch.

I thought about his proposal. Am I ready for that? This is just all too fast. Things are happening in a flash and I'm just trying to place them all.

"Yes." I whispered

"What's that?" he asks

I opened my eyes and I found them staring at those beautiful blue ones. I could get use to waking up to that everyday. I would love to stare at them for the rest of my life.

"Yes, Mike. I will marry you." I said and I saw pure joy fill his eyes making them light up with love.

"Oh, Eve. I love you so much." He kissed me passionately

"You just made me the happiest man tonight." He pressed his forehead against mine

"You just made me the happiest woman." I replied pulling his head and kissing him again. Reliving the memories of the past hour.


	24. Chapter 24 (THE END)

I woke up and I'm warm. Mike's wrapped around me. I smile and closed my eyes again. I love this. A woman could get used to waking up to this everyday.

My head was on his chest and I hear his heartbeat and I can feel the steady rhythm of his breathing. It's like music to my ears. I just laid for a moment or two. I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here. Like this, forever.

I shifted as I lift my head and stared at his face. The pretty face that I fell in love with. He's beautiful. For me, he's everything a girl could ever ask for.

He had a protective arm draped around my shoulders as he keeps me close. I studied him for a while.

Wow, is this really mine? I can't quite believe it. Who would have thought that days ago, I was sending him away thinking that he could never be mine?

I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Hmmmm.." he smiles still with his eyes closed and tightened his grip on me. He responded to my kiss deepening it. He pulled me closer and shifted so that he's on top of me. I laughed as his lips move down my neck.

"Goodmorning." He lifts his head to gaze at me before planting a soft sweet kiss on my lips.

"Morning." I beamed up at him and he grins. My heart melts at the sight.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I ask as he trail kisses across my jaw down to my neck

"Hmmm." He murmured his answer.

"What do you want?" I said silently contemplating what to prepare. Good thing I went to the grocery yesterday.

"You." he smiles before kissing me

I shifted so that I'm on top of him and pinned his arms down to the mattress as I smirk down at him. I sat astride him.

"You already had that." I kissed him. "And I have to go to the bathroom." I leaned down and kiss him again and he pulls me down to him imprisoning me.

"Mike!" I squealed as I came up for breath moments later. "I really need to pee." I mumbled before his lips finds mine again as he shifts so that I'm under him once again.

He looks down at me with a childish grin stretched across his face. He's pinning my arms down to the mattress and I giggled.

"Mike, please." I squirmed under him trying to hold my bladder's request

He acts like he's thinking about it then plants a soft swift kiss on my mouth.

"Okay." He smiles and kisses me again. He rolls off me and I scramble out of bed not caring that I'm bare naked as I make a dash towards the bathroom.

As soon as I finished my little detour, I hopped into the shower because I think I really needed one considering all the things I've done last night. Things I've done with Mike.

I smiled remembering every part of our lovemaking.

My mind was still reeling with the memories of last night, silently replaying them in my head when a pair of strong arms encircled my waist from behind. I gasped and realized that it was Mike.

"I need a shower too." He whispers before kissing me behind the ear.

I turned around and kissed him. He kissed me back pulling me closer. Skin to skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The memories that I was replaying silently in my head a while ago was turned to reality once again.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was putting some bread in the toaster when Mike wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"This sure smells good." He murmured and I'm trying to figure out which one was he referring. The food or me.

"Of course, it does." I said with a little pride.

Hey, I don't spend too much time in this kitchen and I just spent the past few minutes of my life cooking.

He laughed and tightened his embrace. He drops a kiss on my cheek and I finished putting bread in the toaster. I slowly turned around in his arms and my hands crept its way up around his neck. He kissed my lips tenderly. He pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"Hmmm, I don't think I'm hungry anymore." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah? Well, I am." He said kissing me once more then releasing me. I giggled.

"I like it when you laugh." He takes a sit on the stool by the breakfast bar.

"Do you now?" I raised my eyebrow at him smirking as I turned around and got the bread.

"Yeah, it's like music to my ears." He said dramatically and I laughed.

"Shut up." I punched him on the chest and sat down beside him placing the bread on the counter joining our food.

"Ow. We're not even married yet and I'm already battered." He said grasping his chest in an over dramatic gesture. I rolled my eyes and started eating.

"Eat." I gestured at his food.

"Oh you bet. I'm famished regarding what we've been doing since last night." He winked at me and dug into his food. I just giggled and shook my head.

"I can't believe I agreed to marry you." I snorted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXXOXOXOXOXO**

We sat on the hood of Mike's car watching the sunset. We decided to go the beach after dinner. Mike insisted on taking me on a first date. He said that we should at least have one date before we announce our engagement.

I sighed contentedly as I marvel at the beautiful streaks of blue, orange, and red across the sky.

I glanced at Mike and caught him studying me.

"What?" I smirked at him

"Nothing." He said reaching out to caress my cheek. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I can't believe that we're here, like this." I gestured around. " I never thought in a million years that we would end up together." I said meeting his blue eyes which looks grey now because it's getting kinda dark.

"Me too. Many times, I watched you sleep, debating how I really feel about you. I'm sorry." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I think I've put you through enough shit by not being man enough to step out and assess my feelings. Instead, I hid them and denied them because I was so worried what people would think." He said dropping his hand in exhaustion

"You were worried what people would think?" I don't know but that kinda hurt.

"No! I mean, yes, I did but not now. I don't care now. I love you and that's all that matters." He pulled me into his arms. His nose in my hair and he inhaled.

"I love you. Please don't doubt that." he said pulling away and lifting my chin and looks right deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a coward to admit it before…."

I kissed him because seeing this man so forlorn and lost and confused, hurts me. I don't want to hear him apologize. It's okay. I can't be mad at him. I don't think I can ever.

"It doesn't matter. I love you too and for me, that's what matters the most." I whispered against his lips and he smiles

"And yeah, one more thing. I got this before I went to see you yesterday." He pulls out something from the pocket of his jacket.

"I forgot to give this to you last night…." He opened the small velvet box revealing a simple yet elegant ring. It has a medium sized diamond in the middle and the band is engraved with small diamonds around the big one. "….when I asked you to marry me." He finished and stares into my eyes

"Shit, Mike." I gasped throwing a hand over my mouth as tears burned in my eyes.

"I'm gonna ask you again." he scooted off the hood of the car and knelt down on one knee in front of me. I'm still perched on the hood of his car.

"Eve, you're my best friend, my soulmate, my unconditional lover. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've come a long way and we're here now. Marry me, please." he says and tears starts spilling from my eyes

"Yes." I whispered and he slips the beautiful piece of jewelry around my finger and my hand is shaking. I stare at it for a while

I looked up at Mike and he's grinning at me. I jumped off the hood and launched myself into his arms. I kissed him. I kissed him with all my might. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh Mike. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" As it goes on it's like a perfect chant coming out of my mouth.

"Okay, Eve. I get it. I love you too." He laughs and kisses me

The sun sets and we stood there, wrapped around each other. We watch as the world around us turns to twilight but it's just dawn for us. It's the start of everything good and I know that I will be happy just as long as I know that this man loves me. This is the start of my happy ending with the man who I once knew as my best friend.

I looked up at him and saw him looking at me smiling contentedly. I leaned up and touched my lips to his and I feel his love in his kiss and his touch.

This is it. This is my happily ever after.

_THE MORE IS YET TO COME_


End file.
